Kuroshitsuji: Children of Demon
by Naito Aotsuki
Summary: Lucifer Cronqvist adalah majikan baru Sebastian. Beribu misteri dan rahasia tersimpan di dlm dirinya, juga dalam kehidupannya. Beranikan dirimu utk masuk ke mansionnya dan kenali dia lbh dekat. So, Welcome to the 'M', everyone! Chapter 9 (10) NOW UPDATED!
1. That Butler, Father

**KUROSHITSUJI FF: Children of Demon**

Chapter 1. That Butler, Father

_Aku berlari…_

_Terus berlari…_

…_di tengah jalan kemalangan ini…_

_Walau nafasku akan terhenti, aku harus berlari atau DIA akan menangkapku…_

"Tuan Muda, tungguu!"

"GAK MAU! Ahahahahahaha…"

Selamat siang pembaca, aku Lucifer. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi narrator kalian dalam cerita ini. Eh? Siapa aku? Hehehe…aku adalah…

"Tuan Muda, sudah saya bilang berkali-kali, Anda tak boleh mengganggu pekejaan para pelayan!"

Yap! Aku adalah Tuan Muda di rumah ini. Lebih tepatnya sih, aku adalah Kepala Keluarga Middleford yang baru, menggantikan ibuku yang sudah mati sejak aku kecil.

"Habisnya aku bosan!"

"Walaupun Anda bosan, bukan berarti Anda harus menghancurkan dapur, kan?"

Ah, dia ini Sebastian Michaelis, butlerku. Kalian sudah pasti mengenalnya, kan?

"Tuan Muda, kenapa Anda tak bisa bersikap tenang sedikit seperti Nona Lucia?"

Dia benar-benar butler yang cerewet, sok ngatur, terlalu perfeksionis, egois, tukang sindir, dan yang paling penting: dia om-om mesum! **Warning: **Para lady, harap berhati-hati dengannya!

"Heee…? Bersikap tenang seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Tenang…"

Perkenalkan, ini Lucia, adik kembarku. Apa? Tidak mirip? Hahaha…memang benar. Walau anak kembar, kami berdua sangat berbeda mulai dari penampilan sampai sifat.

"Lucia, apa kau mengerti maksud Sebastian?"

"Tidak, oniisama…"

"Tuh, kan! Lucia saja gak ngerti."

"Tuan Muda, daripada membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak, sebaiknya Anda kembali ke ruang belajar dan menyelesaikan tugas-tugas Anda."

"Eeeehh?"

"Bukan 'eh'! ayo, cepat!"

"Cih, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, kau antarkan afternoon tea-nya yang cepat, ya! Aku sudah lapar!"

"Saya mengerti."

Nah, para pembaca, sekarang cerita kita akan dimulai dari sini. Ah, dan sebagai pembuka, aku selaku Kepala Keluarga mengucapkan: **"Welcome to 'M'"**

"_Tok…tok…tok…"_

"Masuklah!"

"Permisi, Tuan Muda. Saya mengantarkan afternoon tea Anda," kata Sebastian seraya memasuki ruangan.

"Huuu…kau lama sekali, Sebastian. Aku sudah lemas nih, ya, kan, Lucia?"

"Iya, oniisama…"

"Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Snack hari ini, seperti pesanan Tuan Muda, Strawberry Mousse, dan Chocolate Gateau untuk Nona Lucia," kata Sebastian sambil meletakkan kue-kue tersebut di meja.

"Uwaaa…kelihatannya enak! Sebastian memang hebat! Benar, kan, Lucia?"

"Iya, oniisama…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sebastian…"

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?"

"Dari dulu aku ingin tanya, kapan kami boleh keluar dari rumah?"

Sebastian terdiam beberapa saat. "Saya hanya bisa mengatakan 'ini belum waktunya'."

"Hhhhh…apa boleh buat…"

Sebastian tersenyum dan menuangkan teh untuk kami.

"Oh, iya!" aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Surat-surat dari para serangga pengganggu itu masih berdatangan?" tanyaku serius.

Sebastian tak menjawab, tapi aku tahu maksud dari diamnya.

Setelah selesai mengantarkan afternoon tea, Sebastian keluar dari ruangan. Dan, yang menunggunya di luar sana adalah…

"Se…SEBASTIAN-SAAN!"

"Celine, jangan berteriak seperti itu!"

Celine adalah maid baru di mansion ini menggantikan Meylene yang sudah pensiun 2 tahun yang lalu. Cara bekerjanya dengan Meylene sih tak jauh beda.

"Ma…maafkan saya. Ada surat lagi yang datang." Katanya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Dari siapa kali ini?" tanya Sebastian.

"E…entahlah. Tak ada nama pengirimnya," jawab Celine.

Sebastian membaca surat itu. Seperti biasa, surat itu berisi tentang permintaan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan Funtom yang saat ini dikelola Sebastian. Hah? Kenapa Sebastian? Ah, benar juga. Akan kuceritakan sedikit.

Ibuku Gloria Ciel Middleford adalah direktur perusahaan Funtom yang terakhir. Ah, sekedar pemberitahuan, perusahaan Funtom ini bukan perusahaan Funtom milik Keluarga Phantomhive, tapi perusahaan Funtom yang baru, yang didirikan nenekku, Elizabeth Middleford, untuk mengenang mantan tunangannya Ciel Phantomhive, yang meninggal dalam usia muda. Di umur 13 tahun, ibuku menjadi direktur perusahaan Funtom, karena nenek Elizabeth meninggal dan kakek kami yang pengecut meninggalkan rumah. Hingga akhirnya beliau meninggal di usia 20 tahun, tepat setelah melahirkanku dan Lucia. Atas surat wasiat yang ditinggalkannya, sebelum kami berusia 13 tahun, perusahaan Funtom untuk sementara dikelola oleh Sebastian dan keberadaan kami dirahasiakan dari masyarakat. Karena itulah kami tak pernah keluar rumah sejak lahir. Dan, karena itu juga, para klien dan pengusaha-pengusaha lain yang mengira ibu mewariskan perusahaannya pada butlernya, berusaha untuk mengambil alih perusahaan kami._ Miserable, isn't it?_

Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda, surat yang baru datang ini berhasil mengubah raut wajah Sebastian.

"Ada apa, Sebastian-san?" tanya Meylene.

Sebastian sedikit terkejut. "Tidak ada apa-apa. kau kembalilah bekerja."

"Ba…baik!" jawab Celine seraya segera berlari untuk kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Membaca surat itu, Sebastian sepertinya mengetahui kalau akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar. Siapa pengirim suratnya? Hmmm…hal itu akan diketahui belakangan…

Lalu keesokan harinya…

"Tuan Muda," Sebastian memanggilku saat sedang bermain dengan Lucia di halaman belakang.

"Ng? Ada apa?"

"Ada yang saya ingin bicarakan, mohon ikut saya sebentar," kata Sebastian.

"Hmm…baiklah. Lucia, kau tunggu di sini ya!"

"Iya, oniisama…"

Sementara aku pergi dengan Sebastian, terjadi sesuatu yang tak diduga.

"Oi, siapa gadis kecil itu? Bukannya bos bilang kalau di sini hanya ada butler dan pelayan?" seorang pria bersembunyi di balik pohon di halaman kami.

"Mana ku tahu! Yang penting, bos memerintahkan kita untuk membunuh semua orang yang ada di rumah ini tak peduli siapapun orangnya," jawab temannya.

"Benar juga. Walau hanya seorang gadis kecil tapi kita tak boleh membiarkannya hidup," kata pria tersebut.

"Ok, kita jalankan perintah. Tapi, ingat, jangan lupa kalau kita harus membuat ini seolah-olah kecelakaan."

"Aa, aku mengerti!"

Lalu kedua pria tersebut melepaskan dua ekor anjing liar dari kurungan yang mereka bawa. Langsung saja kedua anjing tersebut berlari ke arah Lucia, bermaksud menyerangnya. Kedua pria tersebut tertawa dari balik pepohonan, mengira rencana mereka berhasil. Tetapi, senyum di wajah mereka hilang seketika ketika melihat kedua anjing tersebut tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Mereka tak menyerang Lucia, malahan mereka mengaing-ngaing ketakutan—seolah melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan di depan mereka.

"A…ada apa? Kenapa mereka berhenti?"

"Mana ku tahu!"

Saat itu, aku dan Sebastian yang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu—yang tentu saja mendengar suara gonggongan anjing tadi, segera berlari ke halaman belakang menemui Lucia. Sesampainya kami di sana, pemandangan yang kami lihat adalah Lucia yang sedang berdiri di depan kedua anjing tersebut, yang saat itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba menggelepar kesakitan, seolah disiksa sesuatu dalam tubuh mereka.

"Nona, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sebastian.

"Anjing…anjing nakal…" jawab Lucia.

Aku yang melihat kejadian itu langsung saja tertawa dan membuat Sebastian bingung.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian.

"Lucia, kamu gak boleh begitu," kataku seraya mengelus kepala Lucia. "Lepaskan mereka. Yang sebenarnya nakal bukan mereka," lanjutku dan membuat Sebastian semakin bingung.

Lucia menatapku. "Iya, oniisama…"

Setelah menjawab seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja anjing-anjing itu berhenti menggelepar kesakitan, tapi mereka tetap terbaring di tanah dengan lemas.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ng? Apa, ya?" kataku. "Paman berdua yang di sana! Bisa beritahu kami!"

Kedua pria yang bersembunyi itu terkejut. Tak ada pilihan lain, mereka pun keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Sial! Tak kusangka kami ketahuan!"

"Tadinya kami ingin membuat kalian mati perlahan, tapi tak ada pilihan lain! Sekarang kalian terpaksa kami bunuh!" kata pria itu seraya menodong pistol ke arah kami.

"Ahahahahhahahahahhahahahhaha….!" Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat kedua pria itu dan Sebastian terkejut.

"Apa yang lucu, anak kecil!"

"Hei, paman, apa paman tahu arti dari kata yang barusan paman katakan?" kataku sinis.

"Apa?"

"Memangnya paman bisa apa cuma dengan pistol itu? Apa paman bisa menggunakannya?" lanjutku.

"Apa katamu, anak kecil?"

"Jangan meremehkan kami!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian tidak membuktikan padaku kemampuan kalian?" kataku.

"Apa?"

"Tuan Muda, apa yang—"

"Sebastian, jangan turun tangan dan jangan mendekat! Ini perintah!"

"Tuan Muda?"

"Heh, bocah! Rupanya kau sudah bosan hidup, ya?"

"Hee..? Gimana ya? Aku malah ragu apa kalian bisa membunuhku," kataku tersenyum sinis.

"Sial! Awas kau!"

"_DOORR…!"_

Suara tembakan menggema di udara. Dua peluru yang terlepas, tepat mengenai jantung dan perutku. Aku pun terjatuh ke tanah.

"Tuan Muda!"

"Hahahahaha…rasakan! Sekarang kau bisa menyesali kenekatanmu di neraka!"

Sebastian menatapku yang tergeletak di tanah dengan cemas. Kurasa saat itu, ia ingin segera merobek-robek kedua pria tersebut, tetapi karena perintah dariku, ia tak bergerak.

"…kit…"

"Eh?"

"Tuan Muda?"

Sebastian dan kedua pria itu heran saat mendengarkan suaraku. Dan, mereka lebih terkejut lagi, ketika aku perlahan-lahan berdiri.

"Hei, paman, ITU SAKIT, TAHU!" seruku.

Sebastian terkejut melihatku yang baik-baik saja, sedangkan kedua pria itu terkejut ketakutan.

"Paman berdua ini benar-benar gak berguna. Gak bisa menembak, tapi berani pakai pistol," kataku seraya mengeluarkan peluru-peluru dari dalam tubuhku. "Peluru ini masa cuma bisa menembus jantungku saja?"

Kedua pria itu terjatuh ke tanah saking takutnya. "Mo…monster…"

"Hah? Monster? Gak sopan! Aku ini hanya seorang anak kecil, hehehe…" kataku. "Oh, ya, paman, boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"E..eh?"

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" tanyaku.

"Ha…haa..?"  
"Kalau gak mau bilang, kali ini peluru ini yang bakal menembus jantung kalian lho!" kataku tersenyum jahat.

"Tu…Tuan Millian! Tuan Millian yang menyuruh kami!" seru mereka.

"Hmm…Millian, ya? Apa kau kenal dia, Sebastian?"

"Eh? Dia adalah orang yang kemarin baru saja suratnya saya terima," kata Sebastian.

"Hooo…begitu," kataku. "Hei, paman!"

"I..iya!"

"Katakan pada Tuan Millian itu, jangan pikir bisa merebut perusahaan Funtom dengan cara seperti ini. Jika dia masih memaksa, bilang padanya: aku Lucifer Cronqvist Michaelis, Kepala Keluarga Middleford dan pewaris perusahaan Funtom yang akan menemuinya langsung!"

"Ba…baik!" seru kedua pria itu seraya segera berlari pergi dari mansion.

"Oniisama, kenapa mereka pergi…?" tanya Lucia tiba-tiba.

"Tak ada gunanya jika kita menghabisi mereka di sini, lagipula mereka cuma orang suruhan," kataku. "Yang seharusnya kita hancurkan adalah pemimpin mereka. Kau mengerti, Lucia?"

"Iya, oniisama…"

"Tuan Muda, sebenarnya apa yang—?"

"Sebastian, kau ini bagaimana. Masa kau masih harus menanyakan apa yang terjadi?" kataku. "Bukankah kau yang seharusnya lebih tahu apa yang terjadi, otousama?" lanjutku seraya tersenyum nakal.

Sebastian sedikit terkejut, namun segera mengerti. "Benar juga," katanya.

"Nah, daripada mengobrol di sini, sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap. Kita akan segera kedatangan tamu," kataku seraya merenggangkan badan. "Semua kuserahkan padamu, Sebastian. Berikan tamu kita pelayanan terbaik dari Keluarga Middleford!"

Sebastian tersenyum, kemudian ia berlutut di hadapanku dan berkata, "Yes, my Lord!"

**to be continued…**


	2. That Butler, Egoist

**KUROSHITSUJI FF: Children of Demon**

Chapter .2: That Butler, Egoist

"Sebastian, apa tamu kita sudah datang?" tanyaku.

"Belum, Tuan Muda. Daripada itu, saya ingin Anda menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin," kata Sebastian.

"Duh, kau ini merepotkan. Kan seharusnya kan sudah mengerti," keluhku.

"Saya sudah menduga, tapi yang saya ingin Anda jelaskan adalah kenapa Anda tak pernah memberitahukan hal itu pada saya?" kata Sebastian.

"Heee? Kupikir kau pasti bakal sadar suatu hari nanti, hehehe…"

Sebastian tampak kesal. "Lucifer, saya tak sedang main-main!"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata Sebastian. "I…iya, aku mengerti! Ayah galak, ih!"

"Hhh…saya tak akan seperti ini kalau saja Anda mau bersikap dewasa sedikit," keluh Sebastian.

"Apa boleh buat! Aku kan memang masih kecil!" kataku seraya menjulurkan lidah.

"Hhh…lalu, bisakah Anda mulai menjelaskannya pada saya?"

"Baik, baik!" kataku. "Aku menyadari kalau kami punya kemampuan itu setahun yang lalu."

"Setahun yang lalu? Dan Anda tak pernah menceritakannya pada saya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Habisnya menurutku kau akan menyadarinya. Ternyata kau malah tak sadar-sadar," kataku.

"Hhh…Tuan Muda, saya tak mungkin bisa menyadari perubahan dalam tubuh Anda dengan mudah."

"Apa-apaan itu? Bukannya kau ayah kami?" kataku sedikit kesal.

"Itu benar. Tapi, Anda tentu tak lupa kalau ibu Anda manusia biasa, jadi ada kemungkinan Anda tak akan memiliki kemampuan itu," jelasnya.

"Iya, aku tahu!"

"Lalu, kemampuan seperti apa saja yang kau punya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Menurutku aku sepertinya memiliki semua kemampuan yang kau miliki, walau aku punya pemikiran dan sifat yang hampir sama dengan manusia," jawabku.

"Dengan kata lain, yang membedakan Anda dari manusia biasa hanya kekuatan dan keabadian Anda?"

"Yap! Benar sekali!" kataku.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Nona Lucia?" tanyanya lagi.

"Lucia, ya? Kekuatanmu seperti apa, Lucia?" tanyaku pada Lucia yang sedang duduk di pangkuanku.

"Mata…" jawab Lucia.

"Ah, iya! Mata!" seruku.

"Mata?" tanya Sebastian bingung.

"Lucia memiliki kemampuan untuk melindungi dirinya. Seperti yang kau tahu, Lucia bertubuh lemah, jadi dia memiliki kemampuan untuk membunuh atau menyiksa seseorang dengan hanya melihatnya," jelasku.

"Jadi, karena itu anjing-anjing itu…"

"Benar! Itu adalah kemampuan Lucia," kataku. "Selain itu, mata Lucia punya kemampuan lain."

"Kemampuan lain?"

"Ya. Matanya mampu membaca kebenaran masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan. Jadi, tak akan ada yang bisa berbohong di hadapannya!" jelasku.

"Ah, kemampuan itu menurun dari ibu Anda," kata Sebastian.

"Eh? Bukannya ibu hanya manusia biasa?" tanyaku.

"Ya, tapi beliau memiliki keistimewaan itu," kata Sebastian.

"Ah! Pantas saja kau tertarik padanya!" seruku.

Sebastian tesenyum, "saya tak menyangkalnya."

"Oh, ya! Lucia juga kan separuh manusia, jadi dia punya kelemahan juga!" kataku.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kau tak menyadarinya, Sebastian?" kataku. "Lucia berbeda denganku. Dia tidak abadi."

Sebastian terkejut. "Tak kusangka hal seperti itu bisa terjadi."

"Ya, aku juga kaget. Tapi, karena itulah aku akan melindungi Lucia apapun yang terjadi," kataku. "Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya!"

Sebastian tersenyum. Sepertinya ia masih akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Ya, masuk!" kataku.

Celine membuka pintu. "Tuan Muda, tamu yang Anda tunggu sudah datang."

"Oh, akhirnya! Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana," kataku. "Sebastian, kau sambutlah tamu kita!"

"Saya mengerti," kata Sebastian. "Ayo, Celine!"

"Ba…baik!" kata Celine seraya segera keluar dari ruangan mengikuti Sebastian.

"Hmm…orang itu berani juga. Ayo, Lucia, kita ke ruang tamu. Ada tamu istimewa yang menanti kita."

"Iya, oniisama…"

Sementara itu, Sebastian pun menyambut pria itu di pintu depan dan mengajaknya ke ruang tamu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Millian. Tuan Muda sudah menunggu kehadiran Anda."

"Tuan Muda? Apa maksudmu?" tanya pria itu.

"Oh! Inikah tamu istimewa kita, Sebastian?" seruku tiba-tiba.

"Si…siapa kau?" tanya pria itu heran.

"Hah? Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, kan?" kataku. "Ya, sudahlah. Sekalian aku juga ingin memperkenalkan diri. Aku adalah Kepala Keluarga Middleford yang baru, Lucifer Cronqvist Michaelis. Ah, dan ini adikku, Lucia Philomena Middleford."

"Kepala Keluarga katamu? Bagaimana dengan Ciel?" tanyanya.

"Ah, kau kenal ibu kami?" tanyaku.

"Ibu katamu? Jadi, kalian ini adalah anak Ciel?" tanya pria itu heran.

"Benar. Memangnya kau ini apanya ibu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Aku ini adalah ayah ibu kalian," katanya.

"Heee? Jadi, maksudnya kau ini kakek kami?" tanyaku. "Apa dia sungguh-sungguh, Sebastian?"

"Itu benar."

"Hee? Tak kusangka kami masih punya kakek," kataku.

"Apa Ciel tak pernah menceritakannya pada kalian?" tanyanya.

"Menceritakan? Yang benar saja. Ibu meninggal segera setekah kami lahir," kataku.

"La…lalu, di mana ayah kalian?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hah? Ayah kami? Dia, kan?" kataku seraya menunjuk ke arah Sebastian.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sir Millian bingung.

"Makanya, kubilang Sebastian itu ayah kami," jelasku.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin!" serunya tiba-tiba. "Tidak mugkin Ciel menikah dengan seorang butler!"

"Apa maksudnya tidak mungkin? Mungkin saja, kan?" kataku.

Sir Millian tampak kesal. "Hei, apa benar kau ayah mereka?" tanyanya pada Sebastian.

"Saya tak akan menyangkalnya. Itu memang benar," jawab Sebastian.

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak terima!" serunya.

"Kenapa, kakek?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja itu jadi masalah! Mana ada seorang Lady menikah dengan seorang butler!" serunya.

Kami semua hanya terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Setelah dia puas, dia lalu terdiam beberapa saat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Sebastian mengantarnya ke pintu depan. Sir Millian sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sebastian. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi sepertinya jawaban Sebastian telah membuatnya sangat kesal. Melihat tingkahnya itu, kami dapat meramalkan kalau sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Lalu, ke mana kau akan membawa kami, kakek?" tanyaku.

"Ke rumah kakek tentu saja," kata Sir Millian.

"Hee…,"

Seperti dugaan kami, Sir Millian menjalankan rencananya di keesokan harinya. Dia membawaku dan Lucia pergi ke rumahnya tanpa sepengetahuan Sebastian. Itu adalah pertama kalinya kami keluar rumah, pertama kalinya kami melihat kota.

"Kakek, apa tak sebaiknya beritahu Sebastian? Dia pasti akan khawatir kalau kami tak ada," kataku sambil berusaha menahan tawa saking merasa lucu dengan kata-kataku sendiri. _Sebastian khawatir? Sampai kiamat pun hal itu tak mungkin terjadi?_

"Kalian adalah cucuku. Aku tak perlu ijin seorang butler hanya untuk mengajak kalian pergi!" serunya.

"Tapi, Sebastian kan ayah ka—"

"Jangan sebut dia ayah kalian! Dia hanya seorang butler," katanya kesal.

Aku hampir tertawa mendengar kata-katanya. Iya,benar. Sebastian hanya seorang butler. _Akumade shitsuji…_

Tak lama, kami tiba di mansionnya. Tak disangka dia punya anak buah yang banyak. Aura mansion itu benar-benar menjijikkan, membuatku hampir muntah.

"Selamat datang, Millian-sama!" kata seorang anak buahnya.

"Ada kejadian apa selama aku pergi?" tanya Sir Millian.

"Sebenarnya…" anak buahnya membisikkan sesuatu pada Sir Millian. Sir Millian tampak terkejut dan kesal mendengar hal itu, tapi ia menyembunyikan amarahnya karena kehadiran kami. Kemudian dia membisikkan sesuatu pada anak buahnya itu. _Foolish human!_ Apapun yang dia sembunyikan, tak akan ada gunanya.

"Lalu, kakek? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya.

"Bohong…" kata Lucia tiba-tiba.

"Kakek tidak berbohong," katanya.

"Bohong…" kata Lucia lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak—" kata-katanya terputus ketika tiba-tiba saja telepon di ruang kerjanya itu berbunyi. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah saat mendengar suara telepon itu.

"Ada apa, kek? Kenapa teleponnya tak diangkat?" tanyaku.

"Ah, iya ya," katanya seraya mengangkat telepon. "Halo!"

"_Halo, apakah benar ini dengan kediaman Sir Millian?" _jawab suara di balik telepon.

"Benar! Siapa ini?"

"_Ah, syukurlah. Dari tadi saya menelepon, tapi tak ada satupun jawaban…"_

"Kau siapa? Ada perlu apa denganku?"

"_Wah, kebetulan sekali, Sir Millian rupanya. Saya ingin bertanya apakah Tuan Muda…ah, bukan…apakah anak-anak saya ada di sana?"_

"Ka—kau! Tidak! Mereka tidak ada!"

"_Hmm…begitukah? Sebenarnya mereka tiba-tiba saja menghilang, saya khawatir kalau mereka datang ke rumah Anda dan merepotkan Anda,"_

"Kubilang mereka tidak ada di sini! Jangan menelepon lagi!" Sir Millian langsung saja menutup telepon.

"Dari siapa?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Ah, bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya salah sambung," jawabnya.

"Bohong…" kata Lucia.

"Tuh, kata Lucia kakek bohong," kataku.

"Kakek tidak bohong," jawabnya.

"Bohong…" kata Lucia lagi.

"Tapi, Lucia bilang kakek bohong. Tadi itu dari siapa?" tanyaku. "Dari Sebastian?"

"Bu—bukan! Sudah kubilang itu salah sambung!" serunya panik.

"Bohong…" kata Lucia.

"Ka—kakek tidak berbohong," katanya.

"Bohong…bohong…bohong…"

"SUDAH KAKEK BILANG KAKEK TIDAK BERBOHONG!" Sir Millian yang kehabisan kesabarannya langsung memarahi Lucia dan melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipinya.

"Lucia!" seruku.

"Ah, ma—maaf, maafkan kakek…kakek tidak—"

"Oi, kakek…"

"Eh?"

"Tahu gak sih? Aku paling gak suka sama orang yang berani memukul adikku," kataku.

"Lucifer, kakek minta maaf. Kakek tidak sengaja," katanya membela diri.

"Tidak sengaja? Berhentilah berbohong, Sir Millian."

"Eh?"

"Jangan kau pikir kami hanya anak-anak yang tak tahu apa-apa. Sebastian sudah memberitahukan semuanya pada kami," kataku.

"A—aku tak tahu apa yang dia katakan pada kalian, dia berbohong!"

"Bohong?"

"Ya, dia berbohong. Dia menipu kalian agar dapat menguasai harta kalian!" serunya.

"Haah? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Yang ingin menguasai harta kami itu kau, kan?" kataku. "Sebastian pembohong katamu? Sebastian tak pernah berbohong. Hanya dia saja yang tak akan berbohong. Beda dengan kalian, manusia!"

"E—eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah muak denganmu. Manusia rendah sepertimu yang hanya mementingkan harta dan pembohong, benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah!" dalam kemarahan aku melepaskan wujud Iblisku. Mata semerah darah, rambut panjang hitam sepekat malam, serta taring dan kuku yang tajam, yang dapat mencabik-cabik seseorang. _Mad!_

"Ka—kalian ini apa?" seru Sir Millian ketakutan.

"Kami? _Bokutachi akuma de kodomo desu yo…_"

"I…iblis…?"

"Kau telah berani memukul adikku dengan tangan kotormu. Bahkan ayah kami pun tak pernah memukul kami seperti itu!" seruku seraya mencengkeram kerah baju Sir Millian.

"Mo…monster…"

"Ha? Monster katamu? Manusia busuk sepertimulah yang pantas disebut monster," kataku. "Aku akan membuatmu menyesali perbuatanmu!" aku bersiap mencabiknya dengan kukuku.

"Tidak boleh, Tuan Muda!" tiba-tiba saja Sebastian muncul dan menahan tanganku sebelum berhasil mencabik-cabik Sir Millian.

"Sebastian, kenapa kau menahanku? Manusia ini telah berani memukul Lucia," kataku.

"Saya tahu. Tapi, saya tak ingin Anda sampai mengotori tangan Anda dengan darah orang seperti dia," kata Sebastian.

Aku kembali tenang mendengar kata-kata Sebastian. "Aku mengerti."

Sebastian tersenyum. "Nah, Tuan Muda sebaiknya Anda pulang. Saya sudah menyiapkan kereta kuda di luar."

"Kau? Dari mana kau masuk? Di mana semua anak buahku?" seru Sir Millian.

"Oh, maafkan saya. Karena mereka melarang saya untuk masuk, saya terpaksa membuat mereka tertidur," kata Sebastian seraya tersenyum.

"Apa?"

"Nah, Tuan Muda, ayo cepat."

"Baiklah," kataku. "Sebastian."

"Ada apa?"

"Bahkan sampai ke neraka pun, aku tak mau lagi melihat wajahnya. Ingat itu!" kataku.

"Yes, my Lord!" jawab Sebastian.

Aku pun keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Lucia. Aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar menyusuri jalan yang penuh dengan mayat-mayat anak buah Sir Millian. Aku tak menoleh ke belakang lagi, bahkan ketika aku mendengar suara teriakan Sir Millian menggema di angkasa.

Lalu, di malam harinya…

"Tuan Muda, hari ini saja saya akan mengijinkan Anda tidur dengan Nona," kata Sebastian.

"Iya, aku mengerti," jawabku.

"Oh, ya, Sebastian, ada yang ingin kutanyakan?"

"Apa itu?"

"Ibu kami itu orang yang seperti apa?" tanyaku.

"Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatku cukup gila untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya," jawab Sebastian.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar jawabannya. "Ahahahahahaha…benar. Kalau tidak, tak mungkin kau menjadi ayah kami."

Sebastian tersenyum.

"Nee, Sebastian, apa menurutmu ibu akan marah kalau aku mencelakai ayahnya?" tanyaku.

"Menurut saya, ibu Anda tak akan mungkin berbuat seperti itu," jawab Sebastian.

"Benar juga," kataku.

"Nah, sekarang sebaiknya Anda tidur, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian sambil menyelimutiku.

Aku menutup mataku. "Selamat tidur, otousama," gumamku.

Dalam kelelahan, sayup aku mendengar suara Sebastian, _"Selamat tidur, Lucifer."_

Malam itu, saat kami tertidur, Sebastian melakukan sesuatu yang tak kami ketahui. Di bawah sana—di ruang bawah tanah ada sebuah ruangan besar. Sebastian sepertinya selalu ke sana setiap malam. Dan, yang ada di dalamnya adalah…

"Apa malam ini pun Anda tak bisa tidur? Tak baik bagi seorang Lady untuk masih terbangun di tengah malam seperti ini."

Semilir angin yang keluar dari jendela menyibakkan tirai jendela dan menampakkan sosok seorang wanita bergaun putih di dalamnya.

"—apa cahaya bulan yang tampak dari ruangan begitu indahnya sampai-sampai Anda terpesona dan tak bisa tidur, my Lady…ah, bukan,…Ciel."

Wanita itu berbalik. Angin menyibak rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam, dan cahaya bulan memantulkan cahaya di matanya yang berwarna biru bagai batu sapphire. "Kau datang lagi, Sebastian…"

**To be continue…**


	3. That Butler, Babysitting

**KUROSHITSUJI FF: Children of Demon**

Chapter .3: That Butler, Babysitting

Selamat malam para pembaca, saya butler Keluarga Middleford, Sebastian Michaelis. Ng? Mengapa saya yang menjadi narrator dan bukan Tuan Muda? Ah, mohon maaf karena tak menjelaskan terlebih dahulu. Atas perintah Tuan Muda mulai di cerita ini, saya yang akan menjadi narrator Anda sekalian. Tapi, tentu saja Tuan Muda masih akan kembali lagi di cerita tertentu. Dengan kata lain, kami akan menjadi narrator secara bergilir. Ah, Tuam Muda memang merepotkan kalau member perintah. Nah, para pembaca, daripada berlama-lama, mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

Semilir angin yang memasuki ruangan lewat jendela menambah suasan dingin di ruangan itu. Saya menatap wanita di hadapan saya itu seraya tersenyum. Dia, Lady Gloria Ciel Middleford, putri tunggal dari Lady Elizabeth, dan Kepala Keluarga Middleford terdahulu—dengan kata lain, ibu dari Tuan Muda dan Nona Lucia.

"Kau datang lagi, Sebastian?"

"Kejam sekali Anda bertanya seperti itu. Apa Anda tak senang dengan kehadiran saya?" kataku

"Jangan menanyakan hal yang kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya."

Saya tersenyum, "Nona masih marah dengan apa yang saya lakukan?"

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh, Sebastian! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal!"

"Saya tak merasa melakukan apapun yang membuat Anda kesal," kataku seraya berjalan mendekatinya. "Bukankah seharusnya Anda merasa senang?"

"Sifat busukmu benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah, Iblis!"

"Saya tersanjung," kataku

"Sejak hari itu aku selalu bertanya padamu: Mengapa kau tak membiarkan aku mati? Kenapa kau hanya mengambil setengah jiwaku?" serunya, "—tapi, kau tak pernah menjawabnya!"

"Bukankah sudah saya jawab? Karena saya tak ingin Anda dimiliki oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh maut sekalipun."

"Jangan bergurau!"

"Saya tak bergurau. Bukankah Anda tahu kalau saya tak pernah berbohong pada Anda, my Lady," pintaku.

"Kau benar-benar egois, Sebastian."

"Benar. Saya memang egois," kata Sebastian. "Anda sudah tahu saya makhluk seperti itu, tapi tetap mempertahankan saya."

Dia terdiam.

"Saya hanya ingin mendapatkan apa yang saya inginkan. Apakah itu salah?" kataku tersenyum.

"Bukankah kau menginginkan jiwaku?"

Saya tertawa kecil, "Anda kejam sekali. Bukankah sebenarnya kau sudah tahu apa yang saya inginkan, Ciel?" kataku seraya membelai wajah Nona Ciel.

Dia menepis tanganku. "Kau benar-benar iblis rendah!"

Saya tersenyum, "daripada terus membicarakan hal itu, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan tentang Tuan Muda?"

"Ada apa dengan Lucifer?"

"Tuan Muda bertanya-tanya, apakah Anda akan marah kalau dia mencelakai ayah Anda?" kata Sebastian.

"Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu, Sebastian? Tanpa bertanya padaku kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya, kan?" kata Nona Ciel. "Sejak laki-laki pengecut itu pergi dari rumah meninggalkan aku, sedikit pun aku tak pernah menganggap dia sebagai ayahku lagi! Aku tak peduli apapun yang terjadi padanya!"

"Sudah saya duga," kataku.

"Tapi, aku masih tak percaya kalau laki-laki itu berani menampakkan wajahnya lagi setelah sekian lama."

Saya mendekatinya lalu mencium tangannya, "apakah kita bisa mengakhiri pembicaraan membosankan ini sekarang?" kataku. "Sekarang saya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, _my bride._"

Nona Ciel tersenyum. "Kau masih tetap pembohong ulung, Sebastian."

"Bukankah Anda yang mengajarkan saya hal itu?" kata Sebastian.

"Hmm…terserah kaulah," katanya. "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, besok sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap. Karena Tuan Mudamu…ah, bukan, anak laki-lakimu itu akan membuat masalah baru."

"Eh?"

Lalu, keesokan harinya…

"Aku mau keluar rumah. Siapkan kereta kuda!"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Haaa? Sebastian, kau tidak mendengarku? Aku bilang aku mau keluar! Aku mau melihat kota lagi!" seru Tuan Muda.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Bukankah sudah saya bilang ini belum saatnya?" kataku.

"Eeeh? Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak terima! Setelah melihat kota kemarin, aku jadi bersemangat! Pokoknya hari ini aku mau keluar!" serunya lagi.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Uggghhh…dasar iblis!"

"Tuan Muda, Anda bukan di tempat yang pantas untuk mengatakan hal itu," kataku.

"Biar saja! Dasar om-om pelit! Sebastian pelit!" serunya.

"Sebastian pelit…" pinta Lucia.

"Benar, Lucia. Sebastian memang pelit!"

"Tuan Muda, mohon jangan ajarkan adik Anda kata-kata yang tak bertanggung jawab seperti itu," kataku menahan kesal.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku pergi!" kata Tuan Muda.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Boleh!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Boleh!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Boleh!"

"Wah! Kau bilang 'boleh'! Asyik!" serunya dengan penuh kemenangan setelah berhasil menjebak saya.

"Tuan Muda, itu—"

"Apa? Kau sudah bilang boleh, kan?" katanya seraya menyeringai.

Saya menarik nafas, "Anda benar-benar nakal. Entah turunan dari siapa sifat keras kepala Anda ini!"

Mendengar kata-kataku, Tuan Muda dan Nona Lucia serentak mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke arah saya dan membuat saya terpaku sejenak.

"Tuan Muda," saya kembali berbicara. "apa yang harus saya lakukan agar Anda bisa sedikit bersikap lebih baik?"

"Bawa aku keluar, Sebastian!"

Saya terkejut, kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan berkata, "Saya mengerti."

Itu adalah kali kedua Tuan Muda dan Nona melihat kota. Tapi, kali ini, mereka tak hanya sekejap melihatnya. Mereka ingin mengelilinginya, merasakannya, dan menjelajahinya.

"Hei, Sebastian, di sana katanya akan ada festival. Ayo, kita lihat!" seru Tuan Muda.

"Tidak bisa, Tuan Muda. Di sana terlalu ramai dan—"

"Ini perintah, Sebastian!" serunya kesal.

Saya menghela nafas. "Saya mengerti."

Akhirnya mau tak mau saya membawa Tuan Muda dan Nona ke festival itu. Di festival penuh dengan hal yang tak pernah mereka lihat. Mulai dari mainan, makanan, bahkan pakaian. Mau bagaimana lagi? Selama ini, semua kebutuhan mereka dibuat dan disediakan oleh saya sendiri.

"Wah, ternyata ada barang – barang semenarik ini di luar, ya, Lucia?" seru Tuan Muda.

"Iya, Oniisama…"

"Tuan Muda, tolong jangan berlari – lari seperti itu!" tegurku.

"Memangnya kenapa, Sebastian? Aku kan sedang bersemangat!"

"Saya tak bertanggung jawab kalau Anda sampai tersesat," kataku.

"Tersesat juga tak apa," keluhnya.

Baru saja saya ingin menyela, tiba – tiba saja Tuan Muda telah menghilang dari hadapan saya. Hhh…dasar Tuan Muda! Dia pasti sengaja. Tuan Muda sangat pandai dalam menghilang. Sampai saat ini sangat sulit bagi saya untuk menemukannya jika ia sudah bersembunyi atau tersesat.

"Tuan Muda! Anda di mana, Tuan Muda?" seruku.

Hampir tak mungkin Tuan Muda tak bisa mendengar suara saya. Karena itu, jika ia tak menjawab, saya tahu kalau ia pasti sengaja. Dan, kecurigaan saya benar-benar terbukti. Baru saja saya akan memanggil Tuan Muda lagi, tiba – tiba…

#PERHATIAN! BAGI OM – OM BERNAMA SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS, UMUR xxx, TINGGI xxx, BERAT xxx, DENGAN THREE SIZE 'xxx, xxx, DAN xxx', BERWAJAH MESUM, BERPAKAIAN HITAM ALA BUTLER, HARAP SEGERA MENUJU PUSAT INFORMASI ORANG HILANG SEKARANG JUGA! DITUNGGU OLEH ANAK-ANAKNYA! CEPAT YA! INI PERINTAH!#

Suara Tuan Muda yang menggema lewat pengeras suara telah berhasil membuat semua pengunjung festival memandangi saya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Eh, dia kan orangnya? Masa sih umur segitu masih bisa tersesat? Sampai dipanggil anaknya pula," bisik beberapa orang di sekitarku.

Dengan perasaan kesal, saya langsung saja menuju tempat Tuan Muda berada dengan cepat. Kenakalan Tuan Muda kali ini benar – benar kelewatan!

"Ah, kau datang juga, Sebastian," kata Tuan Muda begitu saya sampai di sana.

"Tuan Muda, apa yang Anda lakukan?" kataku tersenyum kesal.

"Eh? Apa? Karena kau tiba – tiba menghilang, aku memanggilmu lewat pengeras suara milik paman ini," kata Tuan Muda seraya menunjuk seorang petugas di pusat informasi itu.

"Saya mohon maaf, Tuan Muda telah merepotkan Anda," kataku pada pria itu.

"A..ah, ti—tidak masalah," kata pria itu seraya menatap saya dengan heran.

"Sebastian, ayo pulang! Aku sudah lapar nih!" seru Tuan Muda.

"Tuan Muda, Anda—?"

"Apa?" kata Tuan Muda berlagak tak tahu.

Saya menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak apa – apa. Mari kita pulang."

Akhirnya tanpa berkata apa – apa, saya pun mengantar Tuan Muda dan Nona pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, seperti biasa saya menyediakan afternoon tea untuk Tuan Muda yang masih harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sedangkan Nona Lucia sendiri tertidur karena kecapekan.

"Tuan Muda."

"Ng? Ada apa?"

"Saya mohon Anda jangan bertingkah seperti itu lagi di depan umum," kataku. "Bagaimana pun Anda adalah seorang bangsawan. Anda tak boleh bertingkah memalukan seperti tadi."

Tuan Muda terdiam sejenak. "Sebastian, kau ingin aku menjadi seperti apa?"

"Saya hanya ingin Anda menjadi—"

"…menjadi majikan yang pantas untukmu?" kata Tuan Muda tiba – tiba sebelum saya sempat menlanjutkan kata – kata saya.

Saya terdiam mendengar perkataan Tuan Muda.

"Sebastian, buatkan aku fruit cake strawberry!" kata Tuan Muda lagi.

"Eh?"

"Ayo, cepat! Aku bosan makan shortcake terus!" serunya.

"Tapi—"

"Ayo, cepat! Kalau tidak, aku gak mau menyelesaikan dokumen ini lho," katanya.

Saya menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

Saya pun meninggalkan ruangan belajar Tuan Muda. Entah mengapa saya merasa sedikit cemas saat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Saya lalu menoleh ke arah Tuan Muda sebelum menutup pintu. Tuan Muda masih melanjutkan mengecek dokumen – dokumen, tapi saya bisa melihat mulut Tuan Muda sedang bergumam sesuatu. Walau suaranya tak terdengar, tapi saya tahu apa yang ia ucapkan.

Saya pun menutup pintu, dan berjalan menuju dapur. Saya mengingat kata – kata yang digumamkan Tuan Muda, dan kemudian menghela nafas diikuti dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"_Kenapa kau selalu menghela nafas? Aku bukanlah Ciel Phantomhive…"_

**to be continue…**


	4. That Butler, Trickster

**KUROSHITSUJI FF: Children of Demon**

**Disclaimer: **Toboso Yana

Chapter.4: That Butler, Trickster

"Sebastian, aku ingin menjadi agen rahasia kerajaan!" kata Tuan Muda tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Kau dengar aku? Aku bilang aku ingin jadi agen rahasia kerajaan!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Anda masih berumur 12 tahun, terlebih lagi Anda tak punya pengalaman dalam hal seperti itu."

"Sebastian, kau ingin membodohiku atau apa? Bukankah kau pernah menjadi agen rahasia Ratu?" kata Tuan Muda. "…bersama dia, si Anjing Penjaga Ratu yang masih berumur 12 tahun. Bersama Ciel Phantomhive…"

Saya terkejut mendengar perkataannya. "Itu memang benar, tapi—"

"Tapi apa, Sebastian? Apa kau pikir kemampuanku tak cukup untuk bisa menyainginya?"

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu…"

"Pokoknya, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi agen rahasia kerajaan. Jangan menghalangiku, Sebastian!" serunya.

Saya menarik nafas. "Boleh saya tahu apa alasan Anda sampai tiba-tiba terpikir rencana aneh ini?"

Tuan Muda menatapku dan berkata, "tak ada alasan berarti. Aku hanya bosan saja. Daripada tak ada kerjaan di rumah, bukankah aku sebaiknya mencari hal yang menyenangkan?"

Saya sekali lagi terkejut.

"Jadi, apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat kirimkan surat pemberitahuan ke kerajaan!"

Saya menghela nafas. "Saya mengerti."

Atas perintah Tuan Muda, saya langsung saja mengirim surat pemberitahuan ke istana. Balasan surat itu pun datang keesokan harinya. Atas perintah King George V, Tuan Muda dipanggil ke istana.

"Apa kalian mengirim surat ini?" tanya Raja.

"Iya, benar," jawab Tuan Muda.

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya, _Your Majesty_, atas permintaan Tuan Muda saya yang tiba-tiba."

"Kau adalah…?"

"Saya Sebastian Michaelis, butler Keluarga Middleford."

"Middleford? Aku memang mengenal keluarga Middleford. Tetapi, aku merasa heran mengenai satu hal."

"Apa itu, Yang Mulia?" tanyaku.

"Tadi kau memanggil anak itu sebagai Tuan Muda, padahal sepengetahuanku pewaris terakhir Keluarga Middleford, Lady Ciel Middleford, tidak memiliki keturunan."

"Hal itu—"

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Untuk soal yang satu itu, pertama kali tolong ijinkan saya dan adik saya memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Dengan begitu, Anda pasti akan mengerti," kata Tuan Muda tiba-tiba.

"Hmm? Baiklah. Silahkan."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Pertama –tama, saya perkenalkan adik kembar saya…"

"Kembar?"

"Ya, memang kami sama sekali tak punya kemiripan, tapi kami ini benar-benar kembar," jelas Tuan Muda. "Namanya adalah Lucia Philomena Middleford. Lucia beri salam pada Yang Mulia."

Mengikuti kata-kata Tuan Muda, Nona Lucia lalu membungkukkan badan dan memberi salam pada Raja.

"Lalu, saya sendiri adalah Kepala Keluarga Middleford yang baru, Lucifer Cronqvist Michaelis," lanjut Tuan Muda.

"Michaelis?" kata-kata Tuan Muda berhasil membuat Sang Raja dan semua orang dalam ruangan itu terkejut.

"Ya, tentunya Anda sudah mengerti apa maksud dari semua itu, bukan?" kata Tuan Muda tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Hanya saja aku tak pernah menyangka kalau hal seperti itu bisa terjadi."

"Yang Mulia, kalau seandainya Anda berada di posisi ibuku, menurutmu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aa, aku mengerti dengan sangat baik. Seandainya aku berada di posisi itu, mungkin aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Benar, kan? Wah, Anda sangat perhatian! Aku mulai menyukaimu lho!" seru Tuan Muda.

"Tuan Muda, Anda tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu—"

"Hahahaha…tak apa. Aku juga menyukai bocah sepertimu," kata Raja.

"Hehehehe…"

"Tapi, sayang sekali, aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja, karena kau masih anak-anak."

"Haa? Yang Mulia, itu tak adil! Bukannya Ciel Phantomhive yang menjadi agen rahasia Ratu juga seumuran denganku?" seru Tuan Muda.

"Ya, tapi itu karena Keluarga Phantomhive memang adalah keluarga yang telah melayani Ratu dari generasi ke generasi."

"Jadi, maksud Anda, karena saya bukan berasal dari Keluarga Phantomhive maka saya tak punya kemampuan untuk menjadi seperti dia?" kata Tuan Muda.

Raja terdiam saja.

"Saya mengerti. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Anda mengetes kami?" kata Tuan Muda tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Kalau kami lulus dalam tes itu, maka Anda harus menerima kami," lanjut Tuan Muda.

Sang Raja berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata,"baiklah, tes seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

Tuan Muda tersenyum nakal. "Mudah saja. Pertama-tama, saya ingin Anda memanggil semua pengawal terbaik Anda dan suruh mereka berdiri mengelilingi saya."

"Baiklah," kata Raja kemudian memanggil semua pengawalnya dan melakukan seperti perkataan Tuan Muda.

"Nah, sekarang, suruh mereka untuk menembak saya."

"Apa?" lagi-lagi Tuan Muda membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Oi, oi, anak kecil, apa kau mau mati?" seru salah seorang pengawal Raja. "Dari jarak sedekat ini, kalau kami semua menembakmu, kau jelas-jelas akan mati!"

"Hee? Mana kita tahu kalau belum dicoba," kata Tuan Muda.

Kemudian dengan menelan ludah, Sang Raja memerintahkan para pengawalnya untuk menembak Tuan Muda. Bunyi tembakan menggema di ruangan itu. Asap-asap mesiu menutupi pemandangan sehingga tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi. Semua orang menjadi semakin tegang.

"Hee? Apa-apaan itu?" suara Tuan Muda memecahkan keheningan.

"Ba—bagaimana mungkin kau masih hidup?" seru seorang pengawal.

"Haa? Kenapa? Tembakan kalian itu yang payah! Masa satu peluru pun tak ada yang bisa mengenaiku," kata Tuan Muda tersenyum, lalu memperlihatkan peluru-peluru di tangannya.

"Mu—mustahil! Bagaimana mungkin bisa kau—? " Sang Raja terkejut.

"Hmm? Kan sudah kubilang tembakan mereka itu yang meleset," jawab Tuan Muda.

Semua orang terdiam. Mereka tahu kalau perkataan Tuan Muda tak benar.

"Bocah, kau ini sebenarnya apa?" tanya Raja.

"Ng? Aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa. _Boku wa akumade kodomo desu yo_,. " jawab Tuan Muda. "Jadi, apa Anda sudah mengijinkan kami untuk jadi agen rahasia?"

Sang Raja berpikir sesaat. "Seorang agen rahasia juga harus pandai dalam mengumpulkan informasi."

"Hee…kalau itu sih tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Butlerku sangat bisa diandalkan soal itu. Benar, kan, Sebastian?"

"Tentu saja," jawabku.

Sang Raja kembali berpikir. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengetesmu."

"Tes? Lagi?"

"Ya. Kau akan kuberikan sebuah kasus dan kau harus menyelesaikan kasus itu," kata Raja.

"Kalau aku bisa berarti aku bisa menjadi agen rahasia?"

"Ya. Apa kau sanggup melakukannya?" tanya Raja.

Tuan Muda tersenyum dan berkata, "tenang saja, Yang Mulia. Bagi kami tak pernah ada kata tak sanggup."

Menerima misi dari Sang Raja, malamnya kami segera pergi ke tempat yang diberitahukan oleh pengawal Sang Raja.

"Sial! Apa dia meremehkan kemampuan kita? Masa disuruh ngurus kasus seperti ini!" keluh Tuan Muda. "Memecahkan trik seorang pesulap katanya?"

"Tuan Muda, Anda seharusnya bersyukur kasusnya sangat mudah. Jadi Anda tak perlu waktu lama untuk meyelesaikannya, kan?" kataku dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

Tuan Muda tampak kesal. "Diam kau!"

Saya menahan tawa melihat Tuan Muda.

"Jadi, di mana si pesulap yang jadi bahan pembicaraan itu?" tanya Tuan Muda.

Saya memeriksa sekeliling. "Sepertinya dia berada tepat berada di depan mata kita," kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan orang.

"Hee…? Ternyata dia memang terkenal ya? Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Hmm…menurut laporan dari pengawal Raja, dia mengaku sebagai murid dari Harry Houdini," jelasku.

"Harry Houdini si pesulap terkenal itu?" tanya Tuan Muda.

"Benar," jawabku.

"Hee…? Berarti dia hebat dong! Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orangnya," seru Tuan Muda. "Ayo, Sebastian, kita segera ke sana!"

"Baik."

Kami lalu menonton pertunjukan sulap itu. Di atas panggung si pesulap diikat oleh rantai di sebuah kursi agar tak dapat lari ke mana – mana, sedangkan si asisten bersiap – siap menembak si pesulap dengan sebuah pistol. Si pesulap diharuskan untuk menangkap peluru itu dengan mulutnya jika ia masih ingin hidup lama.

"Apa Anda sudah siap?" kata sang asisten memberi aba – aba.

"Ya! Aku siap!" seru si pesulap.

Sang asisten bersiap menembak—mengarahkan pistol ke arah si pesulap. Semua penonton mulai tegang, dan tak lama kemudian suara letusan pistol menggema di udara. Si pesulap terjungkal. Para penonton terkejut dan menjadi semakin tegang. Tiba –tiba si pesulap bangkit dan memperlihatkan sebuah peluru di mulutnya. Dia berhasil menangkap peluru yang ditembakkan ke arahnya! Semua penonton langsung bersorak, menepuk tangan untuk aksi terhebat pesulap itu.

"Apa – apaan itu? _Ridiculous!_" seru Tuan Muda tiba – tiba, membuat semua orang terkejut dan hening.

Si pesulap terkejut dengan reaksi Tuan Muda, "ada apa, nak? Apa kau tak suka dengan pertunjukanku?"

"Tak suka? Jelas saja! Trik murahan seprti itu tak akan bisa menipuku," kata Tuan Muda.

"Trik murahan?" tanya si pesulap bingung.

"Ya, aku tahu kau tak benar – benar menangkap pelurunya," kata Tuan Muda.

"I—itu tidak benar, nak. Kalau begitu apa kau bisa menjelaskan bagaimana bisa peluru itu bisa ada di mulutku sedangkan aku badanku terikat di kursi?" tanya si pesulap.

"Gampang saja kok. Pertama – tama kau diikat di kursi itu oleh asistenmu, di saat yang sama asistenmu juga memasukkan peluru itu di tanganmu. Lalu, ia kembali ke posisinya dan siap – siap menembakmu dengan pistol yang kosong itu," jelas Tuan Muda. "…dan saat kau ditembak, kau sengaja menjatuhkan dirimu dan mengambil kesempatan memasukkan peluru itu ke mulutmu!"

Penjelasan Tuan Muda membuat seluruh penonton terkejut, sedangkan si pesulap mulai pucat.

"Bagaimana? Benar, kan? Hhh…kau ini tak pantas mengaku sebagai murid Harry Houdini, paman," kata Tuan Muda.

"I—itu tak benar!" seru si pesulap.

"Jadi, kau mau bilang kalau kau benar – benar menangkap pelurunya?" tanya Tuan Muda.

"T—tentu saja!"

"Hmmm…kalau begitu aku ingin kau sekali lagi melakukannya," kata Tuan Muda.

"Eh?"

"Tapi, kali ini, dengan pistol yang telah kusiapkan," kata Tuan Muda seraya tersenyum jahat.

Si pesulap benar – benar ketakutan. Dia tahu tak mungkin melakukannya.

"Oi, bagaimana ini?" bisik asistennya.

Si pesulap yang tak bisa berbuat apa – apa langsung kabur meninggalkan panggung.

"O...oi, tunggu!" seru asistennya seraya ikut kabur mengikuti si pesulap.

Para penonton yang kecewa pun akhirnya pulang sambil mengeluh. Tuan Muda sendiri masih tertawa melihat si pesulap yang kabur itu.

"Nah, dengan ini aku sudah jelas diterima sebagai agen rahasia kerajaan, kan?" kata Tuan Muda pada pengawal Raja yang kami temui dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Ya," jawabnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Tuan Muda. "Ini adalah surat dari kerajaan yang menjadi bukti bahwa Anda telah diterima."

"Thank you!" kata Tuan Muda seraya menerima surat itu dengan senang.

"Jadi, saya harap Anda sekarang bisa melayani Raja dan Kerajaan Inggris dengan baik sebagai Anjing Pen—"

"Salah!" seru Tuan Muda memotong perkataan si pengawal.

Saya dan si pengawal terkejut.

"Aku tak akan memakai nama yang sama dengan Ciel Phantomhive!" seru Tuan Muda. "Lagipula, aku tak begitu menyukai anjing."

Saya bingung mendengar perkataan Tuan Muda.

"Jadi, apa nama yang akan gunakan?" tanya si pengawal.

"Katakan pada King George, aku akan melayaninya sebagai 'King's Hunt Cat'!" tegas Tuan Muda. "Boleh, kan, Sebastian?"

Saya tersenyum menyetujui nama itu.

Si pengawal masih terkejut, "b—baiklah, akan saya sampaikan pada Yang Mulia."

"OK!" seru Tuan Muda dengan semangat.

Si pengawal lalu berpamitan dan segera kembali ke Istana.

"Kucing Pemburu Raja, ya? Nama yang menarik. Apa yang akan Anda buru, Tuan Muda?" tanyaku.

Tuan Muda menatapku dengan tatapan serius. "Aku akan memburu semua mangsa di hadapanku. Aku, Lucifer Cronqvist Michaelis—dan tentu saja, Lucia juga, sebagai Kucing Pemburu Raja akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelesaikan misi. Karena itu, aku tak akan berbelas kasihan pada siapapun yang menghalangiku! Aku akan tanpa ragu menghabisi mereka!"

Saya terkejut mendengar perkataan Tuan Muda, terlebih lagi pada pandangan matanya yang tajam. Sudah lama saya tak melihat Tuan Muda seperti ini. Sejak usia 10 tahun, ia mulai berubah menjadi Tuan Muda yang nakal—saya tak menyangka akan melihat kembali sisi gelapnya. Aura kegelapan yang melebihi gelapnya malam…_Murder._

"Hei, Sebastian, kau dengar aku tidak?" katanya tiba – tiba.

Saya menatapnya sebentar kemudian berlutut di bawah kakinya. Tuan Muda tampak sedikit terkejut. "Saya akan siap melayani Anda kapanpun, Tuan Muda."

Tuan Muda menatap saya dengan tatapan sinis, membuat saya sedikit bingung.

"Sebastian, mulai besok kita akan semakin sibuk. Jadi, aku benar – benar mengharapkan yang terbaik darimu," kata Tuan Muda seraya tersenyum nakal.

Saya tersenyum dan sekali lagi membungkukkan badan di hadapannya. "Yes, my Lord."

**to be continue…**


	5. Special: That Butler, Caged Bird

**KUROSHITSUJI FF: Children of Demon**

**Disclaimer: **Toboso Yana

Christmas Special Chapter: That Butler, Caged Bird

Cerita ini terjadi beberapa hari sebelum kejadian itu. Hari itu adalah malam natal—juga hari di mana Tuan Muda berhasil menyelesaikan kasus 'sulit' pertama dari Raja, jadi Tuan Muda membuat pesta besar di rumah. Tuan Muda mengundang anak – anak dari panti asuhan dan malam itu menjadi pesta natal pertama yang teramai(terberisik), yang pernah saya lihat selama hidup saya. Namun, sebagai butler kelas 1 keluarga Middleford, saya tentu saja tetap memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik bagi tamu – tamu kecil kami.

Pesta kemudian berakhir pada pukul 11.00pm, saya kemudian mempersiapkan Tuan Muda dan Nona untuk segera tidur.

"Sebastian," panggil Tuan Muda.

"Ya, Tuan Muda."

"Apa kau suka pesta hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," jawabku. "—walau sebenarnya saya tak terbiasa dengan pesta yang seramai itu."

"Apa ibu tak pernah membuat pesta natal?"

"Tidak. Ibu Anda sangat membenci pesta seperti itu, baginya bersosialisasi itu perbuatan yang merepotkan," jawabku.

"Sepertinya kau kurang berpengalaman dalam hal seperti itu, ya?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah. Karena selama ini, baik Ciel Phantomhive juga ibu Anda tidak pernah menyukainya," pintaku.

Tuan Muda terdiam. "Sebastian, kau membenci pesta hari ini?" tanyanya tiba – tiba.

Saya terdiam sesaat dan berpikir.

"Kau membencinya, Sebastian?" tanyanya lagi.

Saya tersenyum, "sejujurnya, Tuan Muda, saya membencinya."

Tuan Muda tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan saya. "Begitu…"

"Apa ada masalah, Tuan Muda?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Tidak ada," katanya seraya memeluk bantalnya. "Kau boleh pergi, Sebastian."

"Baik. _Good night, Bocchan…_" kataku seraya membungkukkan badan, lalu keluar dari kamar Tuan Muda.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan saya malam itu, saya seperti biasa pergi ke ruang bawah tanah, menemui 'dia'.

Lady Ciel Middleford, majikan saya sebelumnya. Ibu Tuan Muda dan Nona Lucia, dan juga…pengantinku.

"Seperti biasa, Anda masih belum tidur, _Ojousama_?" kataku.

"Sebastian."

"Tidak baik bagi seorang Lady untuk tidur larut malam," pintaku.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika tahu akan ada pengganggu yang datang?" jawabnya sinis.

"Anda benar – benar membenci saya," kataku tersenyum.

"Benci? Mungkin lebih tepat jika kau bilang 'muak'!"

Saya hanya tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kaki ke arahnya, "walau saya seorang iblis, tapi kata – kata Anda tetap bisa menyakiti hati saya."

"Huh! Memang sejak kapan kau punya hati?"

Saya meletakkan tangan saya di pipinya yang berwarna putih pucat dan membelainya, "sejak saya bertemu dengan Anda."

Ia terdiam sesaat lalu menepis tangan saya, "omong kosong!"

"Anda benar – benar tak mempercayai saya?"

"Siapa yang bisa mempercayai pengkhianat sepertimu?" katanya.

"Saya mengkhianati Anda?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya. Dan, pengkhianatanmulah yang membuatku terkurung di tempat ini," jawabnya.

Saya tersenyum. "Saya hanya melakukan sesuai perintah Anda," kataku. "Anda mengatakan saya boleh memiliki jiwa Anda, Anda tak mengatakan saya harus berbuat apa denganya."

"Dan kau memilih untuk membiarkan aku hidup dengan hanya separuh jiwa!" serunya kesal.

"Anda sudah seharusnya tahu, yang saya inginkan bukan hanya jiwa Anda."

Ia menarik nafas panjang dan berpaling dari saya. "Kau benar – benar sudah gila!"

"Ya, saya memang sudah gila," kataku seraya mendekatinya. "Saya tergila – gila pada 'rasa' Anda."

Dengan kesal, ia berbalik dan langsung melayangkan tamparannya ke wajahku. "Kau! Seandainya saja aku bisa membunuhmu, maka aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

Saya tersenyum. "Anda bisa," kataku. "Jika Anda memerintahkan saya untuk mati, maka saya akan mati di hadapan Anda sekarang juga."

"Apa?"

"Anda tentunya tidak lupa kalau kontrak di antara kita masih ada," jelasku.

Ia memegangi mata kanannya, "ya, kontrak yang satu lagi—yang menjadi lambang pengkhianatanmu."

"Lambang kontrak itu adalah lambang kontrak abadi yang tak akan hilang kecuali jika Anda mati, dan itu lambang kesetiaan abadi saya pada Anda," kataku seraya menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi mata kanannya, menampakkan lambang _faustian_ berwarna merah darah di dalamnya.

"Dan lambang ini juga yang telah membuatku hidup seperti hantu selama 13 tahun," pintanya. "Juga…"

"Juga?" tanyaku.

"Kau tak menyadarinya, Sebastian?" tanyanya. "Lambang ini merupakan penjara untukmu."

Saya terkejut, tetapi segera kembali tersenyum. "Saya tak pernah merasa terpenjara."

Ia memandang saya lalu menghela nafas, "apa kau tak takut, Sebastian?"

"Takut?"

"Apa kau tak takut terpenjara oleh perasaanmu sekarang ini? Dengan kehidupanmu sekarang ini?" tanyanya.

Saya tersenyum, "tentu saja, saya sangat ketakutan."

"Lalu kenap—?" saya menghentikan kata – katanya. Menahan bibirnya dengan jari telunjukku.

"Saya merasa sangat ketakutan. Belum pernah saya merasakan ketakutan sebesar ini sebelumnya," kataku. "Saya sempat merasa ingin segera memakan jiwa Anda, meninggalkan Tuan Muda dan Nona Lucia, dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini, lalu melupakan semuanya. Tetapi, setiap melihat wajah Anda yang tertidur setiap malam, melihat tawa Tuan Muda di pagi hari, mendengar suara Nona Lucia yang lembut, saya menyadari kalau saya akan lebih ketakutan jika hidup tanpa kalian."

Matanya terbelalak mendengar perkataan saya, lalu tak lama ia langsung melepaskan tawanya ke udara. "Apa yang kau katakan, Sebastian? Apa kau juga terkena pengaruh malam natal?"

"Apa kata – kata saya begitu lucu?" tanyaku bingung.

Ia tersenyum, "sangat lucu sampai – sampai aku bisa tertawa berjam – jam hanya dengan mengingatnya."

Saya tersenyum, merasa sedikit lega melihat senyumnya. "Anda tahu saya tak bercanda soal itu."

Ia memandang saya dengan tatapan yang dalam, "justru itu yang paling aku takutkan."

"Apa Anda tak suka?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau tak mengerti. Aku tak menginginkan kehidupan seperti ini untukmu, juga untuk Lucifer dan Lucia," katanya.

"Nona…"

"Kita semua hanya akan hidup di penjara," katanya seraya duduk di tempat tidur.

Aku mendekatinya, berlutut di bawah kakinya, dan memandanginya. Saya dapat melihat sinar matanya yang biru bagai batu sapphire perlahan semakin redup seakan kehilangan seluruh cahayanya. Ia tak menatapku juga tak berkata apapun.

"Ciel," panggilku.

"Kau adalah iblis yang bebas, jika sekarang kau harus terikat denganku, apa kau tak takut?" tanyanya pelan.

Saya mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, ia memandang saya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi sedikitpun. "Selama ini tak ada yang saya takutkan, karena tak ada hal yang harus saya pertahankan. Tapi Anda benar, sekarang saya ketakutan. Saya ketakutan akan hidup yang bahagia."

"Aku selama ini hidup sendirian, selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan dan aku berpikir mungkin inilah yang disebut kebebasan. Tapi aku salah, itu hanyalah keegoisan saja," katanya. "dan aku tak ingin hidup seperti itu lagi."

"Karena itu Anda memilih untuk mati?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak memilih, Sebastian. Aku sudah seharusnya mati hari itu, tapi kaulah yang sudah membuatku hidup sampai sekarang."

"Itu karena saya tak ingin kehilangan Anda," kataku.

"Kalau kau sungguh takut kehilanganku, kenapa kau tak mengubahku menjadi sepertimu?" tanyanya. "Aku tahu kau punya kekuatan untuk itu."

Saya terkejut dengan perkataannya. Saya terdiam sesaat mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Saya tak menginginkan Anda untuk jadi seperti saya. Nona yang saya inginkan adalah diri Anda yang apa adanya. Jiwa Anda yang manis, yang menyebarkan aroma yang memikat di tubuh Anda, dan memberikan warna yang indah untuk hati Anda—itulah yang saya inginkan dari Anda."

Ia tampak sedikit terkejut dengan perkataanku.

"Jika saya mengubah Anda menjadi iblis, saya akan kehilangan Anda sepenuhnya. Saya lebih memilih Anda mati, daripada saya harus mengubah Anda menjadi iblis. Lagipula, saya tahu kalau Anda juga tak akan menyukainya," lanjutku.

Ia tertawa kecil menyetujui. "Kau menggelikan. Sepertinya kau benar – benar telah berpengalaman soal itu," katanya. "Apa kau punya majikan yang berubah jadi iblis dulu?"

Saya terkejut. Tentu saja ia benar. Ciel Phantomhive, dia adalah satu – satunya…

"Ciel Phantomhive," katanya tiba – tiba.

"Anda tahu?" tanyaku heran.

Ia menatap saya dengan senyum jahat. "Aku selalu tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Sebastian."

Saya tersenyum, "benar juga. Sepertinya saya harus lebih berhati – hati."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyanya.

"Sedikit kecelakaan kecil. Itu adalah kecerobohan saya," jawabku singkat.

"Hmmm…_how rare! _Lalu di mana dia sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Saya sudah berpisah darinya cukup lama," jawabku.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia menginginkan saya untuk pergi," jawabku. "Awalnya saya tak tahu alasannya, tapi setelah mengenal Anda, akhirnya saya menyadarinya."

Ia tersenyum mendengar perkataanku.

"Anda benar – benar mirip dengannya," lanjutku.

"Sebastian, seandainya dia kembali dan menyuruhmu ikut dengannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya tiba – tiba. "Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Saya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan pertamanya, walau begitu pertanyaan kedua telah membuatku menyadari maksud pertanyaannya. "Jika hal itu sungguh terjadi, maka saya akan membawa Anda bersama saya, tak peduli bagaimana pun caranya."

Ia tersenyum, "dia itu keras kepala. Apa bisa kau meyakinkannya?"

"Walau saya harus berlutut dan menyembahnya, saya akan te—" ia menghentikan kata – kataku.

"Shhh…tak perlu kau teruskan, aku sudah tahu lanjutannya," katanya dengan senyum sinis.

Saya menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum, "saya berharap hal itu tak akan terjadi."

"Dan itu berarti kau akan tetap hidup di sini seperti burung dalam sangkar," katanya.

"Anda benar," kataku.

"Eh?"

"Saya memang burung dalam sangkar. Dan Anda adalah sangkar yang telah mengurung saya."

"Apa kau tak ingin bebas, Sebastian?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, saya akan tetap di sini," kataku lalu membelai wajahnya. "…karena itu, Anda juga tak boleh pergi dari saya."

"Meski itu berarti kau tak akan bisa mengepakkan sayapmu lagi?"

"Sejak awal saya hanya seorang iblis tak bersayap, untuk apa saya mengharapkan sebuah sayap sekarang?" kataku. "Saya hanya membutuhkan Anda."

Ia terkejut, terdiam tanpa dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Saya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Saya lalu membelai rambut hitamnya yang panjang, _"Shall I have an honor to touch you, my Lady?"_

Ia memandangiku—masih tetap dengan pandangan matanya yang dingin, "anggap ini hadiah natal untukmu."

Saya tertawa kecil, "Yes, my Lady."

Saya lalu membelai wajahnya, ia menutup matanya—merasakan pergerakan tanganku yang bergerak dari wajah ke rambutnya. Saya membuka kedua sarung tangan saya dan meneruskan menyentuh wajahnya. Kali ini saya merasa lebih nyaman menyentuhnya. Saya menyentuh bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda dengan ibu jariku.

_Ia tak berubah…masih sama seperti saat pertama kali aku menyentuhnya._

Ia membuka matanya. "Sebas—"

"Ssshhh…tolong jangan bicara sekarang, Ciel," kataku.

Saya mendekatinya, merasakan wangi tubuhnya yang terpancar dari jiwanya. Meski hanya separuh, jiwanya tetap tak berubah. Masih begitu penuh dengan kegelapan, masih tetap memikat…_same as the demon._

Perlahan saya mencium bibirnya. Sama seperti malam itu, salju turun dan membuat udara di ruangan itu semakin dingin—tapi dingin tubuhnya justru membuat saya merasa hangat. Saya mengingat hari saat kami merayakan natal di Wales, teringat akan melodi dari piano yang ia mainkan saat itu. Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja, saya semakin tak ingin melepaskannya. Darah iblis dalam tubuhku bergejolak, seakan ingin segera memakannya saat itu juga.

"Sebastian…" panggilnya saat saya melepaskannya.

"Ciel," kataku seraya membelai wajahnya.

"Sudah waktunya…"

Saya melihat jam di meja, telah menunjukkan pukul 02.00am.

"Benar, sudah saatnya saya kembali," kataku sedikit kecewa. "Anda juga sudah harus tidur."

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu," katanya seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Apa itu?"

"Sebastian, jangan pernah menyebut nama Ciel Phantomhive di hadapan Lucifer," katanya.

"Apa maksud An—" belum sempat saya bertanya, ia sudah tertidur. Hhh…ia benar – benar mirip dengan Tuan Muda Ciel, bahkan kecepatan tidur mereka juga.

Tetapi ada yang berbeda dari mereka. Belakangan ini saya menyadarinya. Entah mengapa setiap ia tidur wajahnya tampak begitu sedih, seperti sedang bermimpi buruk. Saya sendiri tak mengerti mengapa saya hanya dapat memandanginya saja.

Tapi hari itu berbeda, entah apa yang merasuki ku hari itu. Saya duduk di sebelahnya dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, berbisik pelan di telinganya—berharap ia tak terbangun:

_I am here, right beside you. And I won't go anywhere. _

_You know I can't live without you…_

Saya lalu mengecup keningnya dan membisikkan _'Merry Christmas and good night, my beloved…' _lalu meninggalkan kamarnya.

Hari itu saya masih benar – benar tak mengerti makna dari kata terakhir yang diucapkannya. Ya, saya tahu bahwa terkadang masih banyak hal yang tak saya mengerti darinya…tapi, kata – katanya itu…kali ini membuat saya merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh…_like a howling in the white night sky._

_**~(^,^)~Merry Christmas and Happy New Year~(^_^)~**_


	6. That Butler, Queen's Watch Dog

**KUROSHITSUJI FF: Children of Demon**

**Disclaimer: **Toboso Yana

Chapter.5: That Butler, Queen's Watch Dog

Malam itu aku bermimpi tentang masa kecilku. Aku yang masih berumur 10 tahun selalu ingin tahu tentang apapun, selalu bertanya pada Sebastian: 'apa yang berada di luar sana?'. Dan dengan senyumnya yang biasanya, dia menjawab, "Yang ada di luar sana adalah 'kenyataan', Lucifer-sama."

Aku biasanya hanya menatapnya dan berpikir sejenak dalam hati maksud dari 'kenyataan' yang dikatakannya, sampai suatu hari aku memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri 'kenyataan' itu. Hari itu aku memanjat sebuah pohon yang tertinggi di halaman, tapi sebelum mencapai puncak, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari pohon.

"Lucifer-sama!" suara Sebastian hari itu masih menggema di telingaku.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT, SEBASTIAN! INI PERINTAH!" seruku ketika ia bermaksud menolongku yang bergelantungan di dahan pohon.

Aku masih mengingat ekspresi wajahnya saat mendengar kata-kataku, pandangan matanya saat dia melihatku berjuang sendiri sekuat tenaga untuk bisa menyelamatkan diri, juga senyum serta kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya saat aku berhasil turun dari pohon:

_Anda baik-baik saja, Bocchan…?_

Sejak hari itu, semua yang tertangkap di hadapan mata merahku berubah—tenggelam dalam warna biru gelap, bagai warna _blue diamond_.

—

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Muda…"

"Ng…?"

"Ayo bangun, Tuan Muda," suara Sebastian membangunkanku dari mimpi.

"Ngg…Sebastian, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi," kataku seraya kembali meringkuk ke dalam selimut.

"Tidak boleh, Tuan Muda. Hari ini jadwal Anda sangat padat!"

"Ck…merepotkan…" kataku seraya bangun dengan malas.

"Nah, Tuan Muda, saya sudah menyiapkan morning tea-nya, sila—" kata-kata Sebastian terputus.

"Ng? Ada apa, Sebastian?"

"Tu—Tuan Muda, mata Anda…"

"Mata? Memangnya ada apa dengan mataku?" tanyaku heran seraya menuruni tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah cermin.

Sebastian diam saja. Aku masih tak mengerti arti dari ekspresinya sampai…

"UWAAA!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin saat melihat diriku di cermin.

"Tuan Muda!"

Aku menenangkan diriku, lalu sekali lagi melihat cermin. Bayangan diriku yang terpantul di sana berbeda dari biasanya. Warna mata semerah rubi yang kumiliki dulu telah berubah. Seakan dilahap oleh kegelapan, warna itu melahap satu-satunya hal yang kupertahankan sejak kecil. Warna darah telah tertutup oleh birunya malam, dan bayangan Lucifer Cronqvist Michaelis tak tampak lagi di sana—tergantikan oleh 'bayangan' **Ciel Phantomhive.**

"Tu—Tuan Muda…?" suara Sebastian menyadarkanku dari shock yang membuatku terpaku beberapa saat. "Anda tak apa?"

Aku menenangkan diri—menutupi baying-bayang ketakutan yang ada dalam diriku. "Ha…hahaha…tak apa-apa, Sebastian. Aku cuma kaget saja."

"Apa Anda benar-benar baik-baik saja, Tuan Muda?"

"Tentu saja! Aku baik-baik saja!" kataku.

"Tapi—"

"Ah! Sebastian, mana tehnya? Gara-gara teriak, aku jadi haus nih!" selaku.

"Ah, baik!" kata Sebastian seraya segera menyiapkan teh untukku. "Silakan, Tuan Muda," katanya sambil menyerahkan tehnya padaku.

"Oh, hari ini Earl Grey ya? Teh kesukaanku!" kataku seraya menyeruput tehku.

_PRANG…_

"Tuan Muda…?" Sebastian terkejut ketika aku tiba-tiba menjatuhkan cangkir. "Ada apa?"

"Ha…haha..haha…Sebastian, tumben sekali kau membuat kesalahan seperti ini."

"Kesalahan? Apa ada yang salah dengan tehnya?" tanya Sebastian bingung.

"Tentu saja! Kau lupa masukin gulanya, kan?" kataku. "Tehnya jadi gak berasa."

"Eh? Tapi saya sudah memasukkan gula seperti biasa tadi…"

"Ha…haa? Kalau begitu pasti gulanya kurang!" seruku.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Saya sudah memasukkan gula sesuai dengan jumlah yang biasanya Anda minta," pinta Sebastian.

"K—kau yakin…?" tanyaku sedikit cemas.

Sebastian terdiam beberapa saat. "Tuan Muda, coba Anda jelaskan pada saya rasa teh yang barusan Anda minum."

"Eh? Rasanya? Hmmm…rasanya hambar sekali, seperti tak menelan apapun," jawabku.

Sebastian tampak terkejut dan terdiam sesaat. "Tuan Muda, jangan-jangan Anda—"

"Sebastian!" seruku memotong pembicaraan Sebastian. Aku menatap Sebastian, memastikan apa benar dugaanku tentang apa yang akan dikatakannya benar. "Aku sudah mengetahui apa yang akan kau katakan."

"Tuan Muda?"

"Hahahaha…tak disangka aku bisa jadi begini. Gak bisa makan sweets yang enak-enak lagi dong!"

"Tak masalah, Tuan Muda. Saya bisa mengatasi itu."

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Sebastian, bagaimana sarapannya?"

"Seperti biasa saya menyiapkan scone, tapi sepertinya saya harus mengganti menunya."

"Tidak. Tak perlu," kataku. "Kau siapkan saja untuk Lucia, aku akan langsung mengurus dokumen-dokumen perusahaan di ruang belajar."

"Saya mengerti."

"Setelah kau menyiapkan sarapan Lucia, datanglah ke ruang belajar. Aku ingin bicara!"

"Baik," jawab Sebastian lalu segera membantuku mengganti pakaian.

Setelah berganti pakaian, aku langsung saja pergi ke ruang belajar sementara Sebastian menyiapkan sarapan untuk Lucia. Di hadapanku ada setumpuk dokumen yang harus ditandatangani, tapi entah mengapa pandangan mataku seakan hampa. Aku merasa ada yang lain. Aku melihat pantulan diriku di kaca jendela. Rambut hitam kebiruan yang kuwarisi dari ibuku masih tetap terlihat di sana, tetapi warna mata yang kuwarisi dari Sebastian tak tampak lagi. Seperti 3 tahun yang lalu, warna dark blue itu kembali menghantuiku. Seperti hari itu, aku merasakan ketakutan yang sama.

_Tok…tok…tok_

"Masuk!"

Sebastian membuka pintu. "Ada apa, Tuan Muda?"

"Tak ada yang penting. Aku cuma ingin memastikan satu hal," kataku.

"Memastikan?"

"Ya. Sebastian, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Bocchan'?"

"Eh? Tapi, kenapa?"

"Dulu kau memanggilku 'Lucifer-sama', bukan?"

"Itu memang benar, tapi—"

"Jadi itu tak akan jadi masalah, kan?"

"Tidak bisa, Tuan Muda. Walau Anda sebenarnya adalah darah-daging saya, tapi Anda tetaplah majikan saya," pinta Sebastian.

Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit kesal dengan jawabannya. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian terkejut mendengar nada bicaraku.

"Siapa majikanmu sebenarnya? Aku? Atau Ciel Phantomhive?"

Pertanyaanku telah berhasil membuat Sebastian terkejut.

"Tuan Muda…?"

Aku terdiam. "Sebastian, aku ingin pergi ke luar," kataku tiba – tiba.

"Eh?"

"Boleh, kan?" tanyaku pelan.

Sebastian terdiam sejenak. Udara di sekitar kami menjadi tak nyaman.

"Saya mengerti, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh keluar," kataku.

"Baik," kata Sebastian lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Begitu Sebastian keluar ruangan, aku merasa sangat bodoh. Pertanyaan bodoh apa yang baru saja aku ajukan padanya? Bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam diriku. Aku berjalan ke arah rak buku, dan mengambil sebuah buku di sana:

'_The Book of Phantomhive Family'_

Aku membuka halaman tengah buku itu dan melihat foto Ciel Phantomhive di dalamnya.

_Aku tahu…aku tahu itu dari awal…_

_Aku mengenal tatapanya…_

_Sejak awal, hanya 'dia' yang ada di matanya._

Siangnya aku, Lucia, dan Sebastian jalan-jalan di kota seperti rencana. Dalam perjalanan, aku tak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun pada Sebastian. Aku menduga dia mungkin sedikit curiga dengan sikapku. Tapi lebih dari itu, aku tak menyadari kalau itu baru awal dari sebuah pertemuan tak terduga. Pertemuan yang seharusnya tak terjadi.

"Sebastian, aku mau ke toko yang di sana sebentar bersama Lucia, kau teruskan saja belanjanya," kataku.

"Baiklah, tapi harap anda berhati-hati," kata Sebastian. "Jika terjadi sesuatu, segera panggil saya."

"Iya, aku tahu!" kataku.

Aku menggenggam tangan Lucia seperti biasa dan berjalan menuju toko mainan di persimpangan jalan. Perasaanku masih tetap tak enak seolah mendapat firasat buruk.

"Oniisama, ada apa…?" tanya Lucia tiba-tiba.

"Eh? A…ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku bisa menanganinya. Kau tak perlu khawatir," kataku.

"Baik, oniisama…"

Menyedihkan. Bahkan Lucia saja bisa melihat kecemasanku. Aku masih harus lebih kuat lagi.

"Oi, Tuan Muda yang di sana!" tiba-tiba saja suara seorang pria mengejutkanku.

"Ng?" aku menatap tiga orang preman jalanan yang menegur kami.

"Sepertinya kau anak orang kaya, ya? Ini wilayah kami, jadi kalau kau mau lewat harus bayar dulu!" serunya.

"Haa? Memangnya paman – paman ini siapa? Cuma sampah jalanan saja!" kataku santai.

"Apa katamu? Berani sekali kau, bocah!" seru si preman.

Preman itu lalu menghampiriku dan mencengkram kerah bajuku. "Apa kau ini mau cari mati?"

Aku baru saja akan menghabisinya, namun tiba-tiba suara seseorang menghentikanku.

"Hhh…dasar! Di London masih banyak saja manusia yang tak berguna, ya?"

"Apa?" si preman melepaskanku dan berbalik melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya.

_Nafasku seakan terhenti…_

"Kau ini siapa, bocah? Berani sekali mengganggu kami!"

Anak laki-laki itu tak menjawab, hanya memandangi mereka dengan matanya yang dingin.

Si preman kehabisan kesabaran. "Oi! Ayo katakana sesua—!"

Kata-kata si preman terhenti. Tak hanya kata-katanya, bahkan tubuhnya seakan terpaku di hadapan anak laki-laki itu. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian…

"Oi, kalian…" si preman memanggil kedua anak buahnya.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"A—ayo pergi dari sini…"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Ayo pergi!" seru si preman.

Kedua anak buahnya terdiam menelan ludah. Si preman perlahan melangkah mundur—menjauh dari anak laki-laki itu, lalu tak lama mereka berlari secepat mungkin seolah melihat hal yang mengerikan.

_Tubuhku tak dapat digerakkan…_

"Huh! Dasar orang-orang tidak berguna!" kata anak laki-laki itu seraya berjalan ke arahku dan Lucia. "Kalian baik-baik saja?"

_Bibirku gemetar…_

"K…k—kau…"

"Ng?"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa kau masih hidup?"

Anak laki-laki itu sedikit terkejut. "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Aku menenangkan diriku. "Tidak, kau tak mengenalku."

Anak laki-laki itu semakin bingung.

"Tapi aku jelas…tidak, aku sangat mengenalmu!"

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan.

"Ciel Phantomhive…"

**to be continue…**


	7. That Butler, Reunion

**KUROSHITSUJI FF: Children of Demon**

**Disclaimer: **Toboso Yana

Chapter.6: That Butler, Reunion

"Ciel Phantomhive…"

Aku menatap anak laki-laki di depanku. Ia terlihat bingung mengetahui bahwa aku mengenalinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku—"

"Tuan Muda, apa yang terjadi?" suara Sebastian menghentikan kata-kataku.

"Kau? Sebastian?" dia terkejut, dan tentu saja Sebastian tak kalah terkejutnya. "Yang benar saja! Jadi anak ini adalah majikan barumu?"

Sebastian terdiam. "Tuan Muda…"

_Dia masih memanggilnya 'Tuan Muda'_

_Ya! Kata itulah yang masih mengikat mereka…_

_Lalu, kalau begitu, apa arti diriku baginya?_

"Sebastian!" seruku tiba-tiba. "Jelaskan padaku! Kenapa Ciel Phantomhive masih hidup?"

Sebastian kelihatan bingung.

"Kau ini siapa? Kau bilang kau mengenalku," kata Ciel.

Aku menatapnya sesaat. Sebastian tampak sedikit cemas.

"Kau mungkin tak menyangkanya, tapi aku adalah anak dari keponakanmu," kataku seraya memasang senyum lebar di wajahku—yang langsung saja berhasil menghapus kecemasan di wajah Sebastian.

"Hah?"

"Kau gak ngerti juga?" tanyaku.

"Tuan Muda," sela Sebastian tiba-tiba. "Mereka adalah Tuan Muda Lucifer dan Nona Lucia, Kepala Keluarga Middleford yang baru."

"Middleford? Maksudmu Keluarga dari—"

"Ya, kami adalah cucu dari Elizabeth Middleford," kataku.

"Cucu Lizzy?"

"Hahahhahaha…benar-benar tak disangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu," kataku. "Tapi aku heran, kenapa kau masih hidup? Lagian masih dalam wujud anak kecil begitu? Apa kau ini awet muda?"

"Eh?" Ciel tampak bingung mendengar kata-kataku. Ia lalu berpaling pada Sebastian. "Kau tidak memberitahunya?"

Sebastian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hee…begitu rupanya. Kau ingin menghapusku begitu saja, Sebastian?"

"Bukan begitu…"

"Bukan begitu apanya?" tanya Ciel.

"Hei, hei! Kenapa kalian dari tadi ngomong sendiri, sih? Aku juga ingin tahu!" seruku memotong pembicaraan mereka.

Sebastian menatapku. "Sudah hampir sore, sebaiknya kita kembali ke mansion. Nanti saya akan ceritakan dalam perjalanan."

"Eeeeh? Ya sudahlah!" kataku. "Nee, Ciel, kau ikut dengan kami, ya!"

Sebastian terkejut mendengar kata-kataku.

"Hmm? Boleh juga. Aku juga masih ada urusan dengan Sebastian."

Wajah Sebastian kembali cemas. Dia benar-benar tak pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Apa dia bahkan tak menyadari kalau aku sendiri sedang berusaha menahan perasaanku yang begitu ingin mencabik-cabik anak laki-laki di hadapanku ini?

"Tapi tak kusangka cucu Lizzy bisa mengikat kontrak dengan Sebastian," kata Ciel saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Hah? Kontrak? Kontrak apa maksudmu?" pertanyaanku berhasil membuat Ciel terkejut—juga Sebastian tentunya, tetapi dia memilih untuk tak bicara apa-apa.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau mengikat kontrak dengan Sebastian makanya dia bisa jadi butlermu?" tanya Ciel bingung.

"Hah? Tidak tuh!"

"Jadi, kau tak tahu siapa Sebastian sebenarnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hah? Sebastian kan Sebastian. Memang ada apa lagi selain itu?"

Ciel terdiam mendengar perkataanku. Ia lalu menatap Sebastian. Dari pandangan matanya, aku yakin dia bertanya-tanya apakah semua yang kukatakan benar. Dan, Sebastian menunjukkan jawabannya dengan menutup matanya sesaat. Aku bisa menebak kalau Sebastian sendiri bingung dengan sikapku.

_Yah, aku memang hanya ingin sedikit mempermainkannya._

_Untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku dan dia tak sama._

_Aku bukanlah dia, dan takkan pernah menjadi dia…!_

"Lalu, Ciel, kau bisa beritahu kami kenapa kau masih hidup?" tanyaku.

Ciel terhenyak. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ada sedikit 'kecelakaan'," jawab Sebastian.

"Hah? Kecelakaan?" tanyaku. "Kecelakaan macam apa yang bisa membuatmu awet muda dan berumur panjang?"

Sebastian terdiam.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahukannnya," kata Ciel tiba-tiba. "Itu masa lalu bagiku. Dan aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi."

Aku sedikit terkejut, namun segera menutupinya dengan senyum. "Oh, begitu. Baiklah, aku takkan tanya lagi."

"Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan Sebastian menjadi butlermu?" tanya Ciel.

"Eh? Dia sudah menjadi butlerku sejak aku masih bayi," jawabku.

"Haa?" Ciel bingung.

"Ahahahha…biar kujelaskan. Sebastian sebenarnya butler ibu kami, tapi ibu kami meninggal saat melahirkan kami, jadi Sebastianlah yang merawat kami dari kecil," jelasku.

Ciel tampak terkejut. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan ayah kalian?"

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ciel. "Ciel," kataku pelan. "Maaf, tapi bisakah kau tak membahas soal ayah kami?"

Sebastian terkejut. Tentu saja! Aku benar-benar mengelak dari pertanyaan Ciel yang mengaju pada Sebastian yang seorang iblis.

_Tidak! Kau belum boleh tahu kenyataannya, Ciel Phantomhive…_

Tak lama, kami sampai di mansion. Celine dan Heidy menyambut kami di depan pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda, Nona!" seru mereka berdua.

"Aku pulang! Hari ini kalian tidak menghancurkan rumah, kan?" kataku tersenyum sinis.

"T—tentu saja tidak, Tuan Muda!" seru keduanya panik.

"Oh, bagus! Soalnya hari ini aku kedatangan tamu," kataku seraya memperkenalkan Ciel. "Dia Ciel, temanku. Beberapa hari ini dia akan tinggal di sini, jadi kalian harus melayaninya dengan baik, mengerti?"

"Ba—baik!" seru Celine dan Heidy. "Welcome to 'M', Ciel-sama!"

"M?" Ciel bingung.

"Ahahhahahha…M dari Middleford(juga Michaelis-tapi gak mungkin kuberitahu)," kataku.

Ciel terlihat sedikit tak nyaman dengan nama itu.

"Ayo, masuk, Ciel! Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu!" kataku seraya menarik tangan Ciel dan masuk ke dalam mansion.

"Apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan?" tanya Ciel.

"Ciel, coba lihat lukisan ini," kataku seraya menunjukkan sebuah lukisan yang ada di ruang tengah.

"I—ini?" Ciel terkejut melihat gambar gadis di dalam lukisan itu.

"Dia adalah ibuku," kataku.

"I—ibumu?"

"Ya, benar. Hehe…bagaimana? Dia mirip sekali denganmu, kan?"

"A—aa…" Ciel kehabisan kata-kata melihat kemiripan wajah ibu kami dengannya.

"Ciel Middleford," kataku tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan Ciel yang masih terpaku melihat lukisan itu.

"Eh?"

"Namanya Ciel Middleford. Yah, nama panjangnya sih Lady of Scotoni Gloria Ciel Elssie Middleford ," kataku. "Hehehe…bahkan namanya pun sama denganmu, ya!"

"Itu karena Nona Elizabeth sangat mencintai Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian tiba-tiba.

Ciel memandang Sebastian dengan pandangan kesal.

"Yah, gara-gara itu kakek kami meninggalkan rumah saat nenek meninggal dan akhirnya ibu harus tinggal sendirian di mansion yang luas ini, dan harus bertahan hidup dalam kesendirian."

Ciel dan Sebastian terkejut mendengar perkataanku.

"Yah, tapi akhirnya Sebastian datang dan menjadi butlernya. Benar kan, Sebastian?"

"Ya," jawab Sebastian tersenyum.

"Ah! Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita adakan pesta?" seruku.

"Pesta?"

"Ya! Untuk merayakan pertemuan dengan Ciel!"

"Merayakan? Untuk apa merayakan hal seperti i—"

"Ciel juga setuju, kan?" seruku seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Ciel. "Nanti pakaiannya aku yang siapkan! Pokoknya kita bertiga harus keren malam ini!"

"Tu—? Siapa yang bilang—"

"OK! Sebastian, kau siapkan makanannya, ya! Lucia ikut aku menyiapkan pakaian!"

"Iya, oniisama…"

"Hei, dengar—"

"Ah, Ciel santai saja di ruang tamu! Tamu kan harus dilayani sebaik mungkin!"

"Makanya—"

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo semuanya siap-siap!"

"Oi!"

"Nah, Ciel, tunggu sebentar ya! Kalau sudah siap, kau akan kupanggil," kataku lalu segera berlari ke kamar bersama Lucia mengabaikan Ciel yang saat itu sedang berseru: "Dengarkan kalau orang lain bicara!"

**~oOo~**

**Ciel POV**

Aku menunggu di ruang tamu sambil membaca beberapa buku yang ada di ruangan itu.

_Tok…tok…tok…_

Sebastian masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. "Saya membawakan teh untuk Anda atas permintaan Tuan Muda, tapi sepertinya Anda tak membutuhkannya."

Aku menatap Sebastian. "Jadi, orang yang mengikat kontrak denganmu itu adalah ibu mereka?"

"Ya," jawab Sebastian.

"Tapi dia sudah mati, kan? Kenapa kau masih berada di sini?"

Sebastian tak menjawab apapun. "Saya ingin tanya," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Anda tak memberitahu Tuan Muda tentang Anda?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku memberitahukan padanya hal tak masuk akal seperti 'aku sudah bukan manusia lagi, tapi seorang iblis' padanya yang tak tahu apa-apa?"

Sebastian terdiam lagi.

"Kau sendiri mengherankan. Tak kusangka kau yang mengurus mereka sejak bayi," kataku. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang kau ajarkan pada mereka."

"Tenang saja. Saya tak mengajarkan mereka hal-hal yang aneh."

"Hmm! Kelihatannya begitu. Kalau tidak anak itu pasti tidak akan seceria dan sepolos itu."

"Apa Tuan Muda mengingatkan Anda pada Nona Elizabeth?"

Aku terkejut. Sebastian benar. Aku memang merasakan kemiripan anak itu dengan Lizzy. "Huh! Memangnya kenapa? Pantas saja kan? Dia itu cucunya," kataku. "Yang tak kusangka, kau bisa bertahan menjadi butler anak 'biasa' seperti dia. Kurasa sih dia bukan tipe manusia kesukaanmu."

Sebastian terdiam sesaat. "Anda masih belum tahu sifat Tuan Muda yang sebenarnya."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Sebastian. Aku bermaksud menanyakan apa arti dari perkataannya itu, tapi sebelum aku bicara, pintu ruang tamu tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Sebastian, kau masih ada di sini rupanya?" Lucifer masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?"

"Bantu aku mencari baju yang kupakai saat ulang tahunku tahun lalu!"

"Eh? Bukannya ada di lemari seperti biasa?"

"Kalau ada, aku tak akan meminta bantuanmu!" serunya.

Sebastian menghela nafas. "Baiklah, saya segera ke sana!"

"Yosh! Cepat, ya! serunya lalu berpaling melihatku. "Ciel, tunggu ya! Sebentar lagi selesai kok!" katanya seraya menutup pintu.

"Hhh…dia benar-benar cucunya Lizzy," kataku.

"Maaf, tapi saya harus pergi membantu Tuan Muda, jadi Anda terpaksa saya tinggalkan," kata Sebastian.

"Yah, tak apa," jawabku. "Tapi ingat, masih ada yang harus kita bicarakan, Sebastian."

Sebastian tak menjawab dan hanya menundukkan badannya, lalu keluar dari ruang tamu.

**~oOo~**

**Sebastian POV**

Saya benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Tuan Muda. Ia berpura-pura tak mengetahui kalau saya adalah iblis, menyembunyikan kenyataan tentang jati dirinya, tetapi ia juga malah mengajak Tuan Muda Ciel untuk tinggal di mansion bahkan membuat pesta untuk merayakan kedatangannya. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkannya?

Tapi, yang paling tak saya sangka adalah hal yang saya takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Tuan Muda Ciel kembali ke London. Apa dia ke sini untuk membawaku kembali bersamanya? Ya, tentu saja dia bisa. Lambang kontrak kami masih belum hilang, dan aku masih tetap butlernya yang abadi.

"Sebastian, kau sudah menemukan bajunya?" suara Tuan Muda mengejutkanku.

"Ah, ya, Tuan Muda."

"Baguslah! Kalau begitu aku akan panggil Ciel untuk berganti pakaian!" seru Tuan Muda lalu langsung saja berlari ke ruang tamu.

Malam itu pesta reuni itu pun diadakan. Tuan Muda tetap bersemangat dan tertawa seperti biasa, sedangkan Tuan Muda Ciel tampak pasrah dengan tingkah lakunya.

_Sebastian, jangan pernah menyebut nama Ciel Phantomhive di hadapan Lucifer!_

Saya teringat kata-kata itu lagi. Saya masih belum mengerti kata-katanya itu. Tapi, dari perkataannya itu, saya menangkap kalau mungkin saja Tuan Muda membenci Ciel Phantomhive. Tetapi, kalau ia memang membencinya, lalu mengapa ia sangat bersemangat saat bertemu Tuan Muda Ciel bahkan membuatkan pesta untuknya? Saya benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Nee, Ciel," panggil Tuan Muda. "Ciel dulu bekerja sebagai Queen's Watch Dog, kan?"

"Ng? Ya, itu benar," jawab Tuan Muda Ciel.

"Nee, kau tahu? Aku juga sekarang punya pekerjaan yang sama denganmu!"

Tuan Muda Ciel terkejut. "Kau jadi Anjing Penjaga Ratu!"

"Ahahaha…bukan. Bukan begitu," jawab Tuan Muda. "Aku adalah King's Hunt Cat!"

"King's Hunt Cat?" tanya Tuan Muda Ciel bingung.

"Ya! Ngomong-ngomong soal kucing, Ciel tahu kan kalau Sebastian suka kucing?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia itu maniak kucing!"

"Hahahha…begitulah," kata Tuan Muda.

Saya yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka menjadi sedikit bingung. Untuk apa Tuan Muda membicarakan hal itu? Saya sama sekali tak menyadari maksudnya sampai…

"Nee, Ciel sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau suka kucing?" tanya Tuan Muda.

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tak suka!" jawab Tuan Muda Ciel sedikit kesal.

Mendengar jawabannya, ekspresi Tuan Muda langsung berubah. "Oh, begitu ya?" kata Tuan Muda seraya menundukkan kepalanya seakan kecewa dengan jawaban Tuan Muda Ciel. Tetapi, hanya sayalah yang bisa melihat dibalik sana ada sebuah senyum sinis yang tersungging di wajahnya. Senyuman jahat yang membuat saya terkejut.

"Begitu, ya? Ciel tak suka kucing?" lanjut Tuan Muda. "Kalau begitu kebetulan dong!"

"Eh?" Tuan Muda Ciel bingung, begitu pula saya.

"Aku juga lho, Ciel! Aku juga SANGAAT MEMBENCI anjing!"

Kata-kata Tuan Muda membuat saya dan Tuan Muda Ciel terhenyak. Dan akhirnya saya mengerti semuanya. Kata-katanya itu, dan juga tindakan Tuan Muda. Ya, tak salah lagi. Tuan Muda benar-benar membenci Ciel Phantomhive!

**to be continue…**


	8. That Butler, Secret

**KUROSHITSUJI FF: Children of Demon**

**Disclaimer: **Toboso Yana

Chapter.7: That Butler, Secret

* * *

"CI-EL!"

"Uwaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hehehe...maaf kalau aku mengejutkanmu."

"Ugh, apa maumu?"

"Nee, Ciel, ayo kita main!"

"Hah?"

"Bukan 'hah?', ayo main denganku dan Lucia!"

"Main? Apa kau ini kurang kerjaan? Bukankah kau punya hal yang harus kau kerjakan?"

"Uuhh, aku bosan kalau harus mengerjakan tumpukan dokumen menyebalkan itu! Makanya, lebih baik kita main saja!"

"Yang benar saja!"

"Ayolah, Ciel, aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukai permainan ini..."

* * *

**Ciel POV**

Sudah 3 hari sejak aku tinggal di mansion Middleford. Dalam tiga hari itu hal yang kulakukan selalu sama.

"Ayo, Ciel! Kenapa diam saja?" seru Lucifer.

Hhh…entah apa yang dipikirkan anak ini aku sendiri tak mengerti. Aku sudah cukup lama hidup di dunia busuk ini, tapi tetap saja belum bisa mengerti jalan pikiran manusia—walau aku dulunya salah satu dari mereka. Sedikitnya aku jadi paham perasaan Sebastian saat mengurusiku dulu.

_Apa sih yang membuat Sebastian betah menjaga anak ini? Mengasuhnya itu hampir sama seperti mengasuh Lizzy!_

Aku menggeleng – gelengkan kepalaku—membuang semua pemikiran sia – sia untuk melarikan diri dari situasi ini dan berjalan mengikuti Lucifer dari belakang. Aku memijat –mijat pundakku yang tadi diloncatinya. Aku sedikit bersyukur dengan diriku yang saat ini adalah seorang iblis, jika aku masih manusia, dijamin aku pasti sudah mengalami patah tulang parah.

"CIEL! CIEL! Sini!" serunya lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan di hadapannya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan ke arahnya. _Lizzy, kenapa kau harus punya cucu yang mirip sekali denganmu!?_

"Jadi, mau ke mana kita sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Hehe, kita akan main di sini. Ini tempat persembunyian rahasiaku dan Lucia," ujarnya seraya tersenyum lebar. "Di sini kita bisa main dengan tenang tanpa ketahuan Sebastian!" lanjutnya lalu membuka pintu di depannya.

_Ya, benar! Memangnya ada orang yang bisa bersembunyi dari Sebastian?_

"Bo~cchan~" sebuah suara yang berasal dari dari balik pintu yang dibuka itu menyadarkanku kalau kata – kataku benar – benar menjadi kenyataan.

"Wuaaa! Se-Sebastian!?" seru Lucifer, terkejut melihat Sebastian yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya denga aura hitam dan senyum kesal ala iblisnya.

"Bocchan, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini? Saya pikir Anda masih punya **'segudang' **pekerjaan yang masih harus Anda kerjakan?" ujar Sebastian, masih tetap tersenyum kesal.

"Se-Sebastian, a-aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar kok. Lagipula ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Lucifer, masih tak percaya kalau Sebastian berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyiannya.

"Sebagai seorang butler Keluarga Middleford, bagaimana mungkin saya tak bisa mengetahui kebiasaan majikan saya sendiri? Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui di mana tempat persembunyian rahasia Anda selama ini, Bocchan," ujar Sebastian seraya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Cih!" Lucifer mendecak dalam kekesalannya.

"Nah, Bocchan, mari kita kembali ke ruang kerja Anda," ujar Sebastian.

"U..ugghh…gak…GAK MAU!" seru Lucifer lalu berlari kencang meninggalkan aku dan Sebastian.

"Ap—?! Bocchan!"

"Sebastian!" seruku begitu Sebastian baru akan mengejar Lucifer.

"Ciel-Bocchan?"

"Aku masih belum mengerti maksud perkataanmu waktu itu, tapi aku tetap ingin tahu apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu bertahan mengasuh anak seperti dia? Aku rasa dia bukanlah tipe anak yang bisa membuat tertarik," ujarku.

Sebastian terdiam sebentar. Ia menatap ke arah Lucifer berlari, lalu kembali menatapku. "Itu karena Lucifer-Bocchan dan Lucia-Ojousama adalah 'tanggung jawab'ku," ujarnya.

"Tanggung jawab? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku heran.

Sebastian tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, saya belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan Anda sekarang."

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Sebastian. Sebastian tak pernah sekali pun tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi di antara Sebastian dan putrid Lizzy? Apa yang membuat Sebastian berubah seperti ini?

Aku benar – benar tak mengerti.

* * *

**Lucifer POV**

_Hhhh…hhh…hhh…_

Nafasku tersenggal – senggal akibat lari dari Sebastian. Aku menghentikan langkahku begitu sampai di taman. Aku lalu menyeringai dan tertawa keras penuh kemenangan karena berhasil lolos dari kejaran Sebastian. Namun tak lama, tawa kemenanganku berubah menjadi tawa menyedihkan—sedih melihat kebodohanku sendiri.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Sebastian tak mengejarku ketika aku lari dari pekerjaanku. Padahal selama ini Sebastian pasti akan selalu mengejarku jika hal itu terjadi. Di dalam keadaan seperti apapun itu, sesibuk apapun dia, Sebastian akan selalu mengejarku. Tapi tidak kali ini. Tidak lagi ketika 'orang itu' datang ke sini.

_Ciel Phantomhive!_

Mantan majikan Sebastian…

_Ciel Phantomhive!_

Orang yang dicintai nenek Elizabeth…

_Ciel Phantomhive!_

Anak laki – laki yang berwajah mirip dengan ibuku…

_Ciel Phantomhive!_

Orang yang telah menghancurkan kehidupanku dan kini akan merebut segalanya dariku…

_Ciel Phantomhive! Ciel Phantomhive! Ciel Phantomhive! Ciel Phantomhive! Ciel Phantomhive! Ciel Phantomhive! Ciel Phantomhive! Ciel Phantomhive! Ciel Phantomhive…!_

Aku membencinya! Membencinya dengan seluruh jiwaku!

"Onii-sama…" suara Lucia mengejutkanku.

"Lucia?"

"Ada apa, Onii-sama?" ujar Lucia.

Aku langsung saja membalikkan badanku dan memeluk adik perempuanku itu. Memeluknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Onii-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"…Bunuh..." bisikku. "Bunuh dia untukku, Lucia..."

**Ciel Phantomhive!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Malam itu Ciel tak bisa tidur akibat perkataan Sebastian tadi siang. Kalau dipikir lagi, ia memang tak pernah tidur lagi sejak beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Ia lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Rasa penasarannya benar – benar telah membuatnya terganggu. Bagaimana pun caranya, ia harus mengetahui maksud di balik perkataan Sebastian itu.

Ciel berjalan di koridor mansion yang gelap di tengah malam tanpa cahaya lilin. Mata merahnya berkilau dalam kegelapan membantunya untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Ia baru saja akan tiba di depan kamar Sebastian ketika tiba – tiba ia melihat Sebastian keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa lilin yang belum dinyalakan. Ciel spontan menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan gerak – gerik Sebastian. Sekali lagi, Ciel bersyukur kalau dirinya kini seorang iblis sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah menghapus hawa keberadaan dirinya dan menguntit sang butler hitam itu.

Ciel mengikuti Sebastian sampai tiba di depan lukisan besar bergambarkan potret putri Elizabeth, dan juga ibu dari Lucifer dan Lucia.

_Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? _pikir Ciel.

Ciel tak perlu menahan rasa penasarannya terlalu lama karena tak lama kemudian ia melihat Sebastian menggeser pelan lukisan itu ke kiri, dan tiba – tiba tembok di samping lukisan itu bergerak dan membuka sebuah jalan menuju ke ruang bawah tanah.

Ciel kembali mengikuti Sebastian menuruni tangga gelap itu sambil memastikan bahwa Sebastian masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Tak lama ia melihat Sebastian menyalakan lilin yang dibawanya dan membuka sebuah pintu kayu yang berada di ujung tangga.

_Apa yang ada di ruangan itu? _pikir Ciel, penasaran.

Ia lalu kembali menuruni tangga dan begitu ia tiba di depan pintu itu, ia mengintip ke dalam—mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sebastian.

"Anda masih saja belum tidur seperti biasa. Bukankah sudah saya bilang berkali – kali kalau itu tak baik buat kesehatan tubuh Anda?" Ciel mendengar suara Sebastian sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

Ciel menatap lebih dalam dengan mata iblisnya—mencari tahu siapa lawan bicara si butler.

"Sudah kubilang berkali – kali juga padamu kalau aku tak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang mengetahui kau akan datang ke sini setiap malam," suara seorang wanita membalas perkataan Sebastian. "Dan hentikan cara bicaramu yang menjijikkan, yang seolah mencemaskan keadaanku, hei iblis busuk!"

Ciel terbelalak—terkejut begitu melihat siapa lawan bicara Sebastian.

_Ciel Middleford?! Dia masih hidup?_

* * *

**Ciel POV**

Aku terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depan mataku. Sebastian sedang berbicara dengan Ciel Middleford, putri Lizzy yang harusnya telah mati. Ada apa ini? Apakah dia sebenarnya masih hidup? Lalu kalau begitu, kenapa dia berada di tempat seperti ini dan berbohong pada anak – anaknya kalau dirinya telah mati?

Aku berusaha mengkonsentrasikan pendengaranku agar bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tetapi berapa lama pun aku mendengar perbincangan mereka, tak satu pun yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Yang bisa kudengar hanya pembicaraan mereka berdua tentang Lucifer dan Lucia, dan beberapa makian yang dilontarkan Ciel ketika Sebastian merayunya. Ughh! Yang benar saja! Sejak kapan Sebastian bisa merayu wanita seperti itu?!

Ada juga percakapan membosankan tentang kondisi perusahaan Funtom yang baru, serta beberapa cerita tentang kejadian hari ini di mansion yang diceritakan Sebastian pada Ciel. Aku hampir mati kesal mendengar perbincangan mereka yang pada akhirnya berakhir dengan percuma.

Aku bersembunyi di sela di antara tangga dan tembok begitu melihat Sebastian akan keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku mengintip Sebastian yang saat itu tengah mengunci pintu ruangan itu dan mematikan lilin dari sela tempat persembunyianku. Begitu memastikan kalau ia telah berjalan cukup jauh, aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, kemudian berusaha membuka pintu ruangan itu kembali dengan kekuatan iblisku. Aku melonjak senang begitu pintu itu berhasil terbuka. Aku perlahan memasuki ruangan itu dan mendapati Ciel Middleford sedang tertidur di ranjang yang berada di tengah ruangan itu.

"_I've been waiting for you, Ciel Phantomhive,"_ sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"Kau menyadari keberadaanku?!" tanyaku, terkejut.

"Tentu, karena aku memiliki sedikit kemampuan yang berbeda dari kalian para iblis," jawab Ciel Middleford yang kini bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiriku. "Tak kusangka aku akan dapat bertemu denganmu, Paman Ciel."

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Bukankah kau sudah mati? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan apa hubungan Sebastian dengan semua ini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Wah, wah, kau benar – benar seperti yang diceritakan Sebastian, paman. Sekali penasaran, kau tak akan berhenti mencari tahu sampai mendapat jawabannya," sindir Ciel.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" seruku kesal.

Tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah tertawa kecil dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan di telingaku. "Sebastian benar, kita memang mirip. Wajah dan kepribadian. Aku sendiri sampai tak percaya kalau kita berdua bahkan bukan ayah dan anak," ujarnya.

Aku menggeram kesal.

"Maa, jangan marah, paman. Aku tak bermaksud jelek. Aku hanya ingin sedikit basa – basi denganmu," ujar Ciel.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk berbasa – basi denganmu," ujarku kesal.

"Hihi…kau benar – benar gampang terbawa emosi. Apa karena kepribadianmu masih tetap seperti anak – anak seperti halnya tubuhmu?" sindirnya lagi, membuatku semakin naik darah. "Maa, tenanglah, paman. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Kalau begitu cepat jawab pertanyaanku!" seruku.

Ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah, baiklah," ujarnya. "Kau benar, paman. Aku memang sudah mati. Tepatnya, aku 'pernah' mati."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau mau bilang kalau kau dihidupkan kembali oleh Sebastian?" tanyaku.

"Bingo! Kau memang pintar, Ciel Phantomhive. Tapi untuk lebih tepatnya lagi, aku bukan dihidupkan kembali, tetapi aku yang saat ini berada di hadapanmu hanyalah sebuah boneka yang digerakkan dengan setengah jiwa," jelasnya.

"Setengah jiwa?"

"Ya, ketika aku mati. Sebagai perjanjian, aku menyerahkan jiwaku kepada Sebastian untuk dimangsanya. Tetapi, iblis jahanam itu melakukan hal yang tak kuduga!" ujar Ciel, kekesalan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Aku menelan ludah.

"Sebastian memakan setengah jiwaku dan setengahnya lagi dikembalikan ke tubuhku. Ia juga merampas buku _cinematic record_-ku dari Undertaker dan menulis kembali jalan hidupku," ujar Ciel.

"Mustahil! Kenapa Sebastian melakukan hal itu?!" seruku tak percaya.

Ciel kembali tertawa kecil lalu berkata, "Entahlah, paman. Tapi kalau kau sungguh ingin tahu jawabannya, aku akan memberikan sebuah alasan gila untukmu."

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

Ciel menyeringai. "Bagaimana jika aku bilang, karena Sebastian 'jatuh cinta' padaku…"

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Author note:** Maaf sekali, para pembaca sekalian! Saya baru bisa update sekarang karena entah kenapa cerita ini semakin membosankan menurutku, hehe…

Tapi hari ini setelah membaca review2 baru yang masih tetap masuk walau cerita ini tampak gak jalan – jalan juga membuat saya sangat terharu. Apalagi ada yang minta supaya aku lanjutin ceritanya. Maka akhirnya cerita ini pun saya lanjutkan bersama dengan series-nya yang lain(read Sebastian's Diary(10 episodes))! Hahaha…XDD

Sekedar info, akan ada sebuah cerita khusus tentang perjalanan pertemuan antara Sebastian dan Ciel Middleford, ibunda Lucifer dan Lucia, yang berjudul "When She Wish Upon a Demon" yang nanti akan segera saya upload! Ditunggu ya!

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada **Dicchan Takaminata-n **yang telah memotivasi saya untuk melanjutkan series ini. Author harap kamu bisa menikmati chapter baru ini… Untuk pertanyaan kamu soal sifat Lucifer yang mirip Alois, itu emg benar. Si Lucifer emg rada mirip Alois yang benci n anggap Ciel sbg saingannya. Tapi itu ada alasannya dan bakal dibahas di chapter 8 nanti. Sebenarnya sifat asli Lucifer itu lebih mirip ke Elizabeth Middleford, neneknya. Sifatnya jadi kayak Alois krn Om Sebby suka bandingin dy dengan Ciel pas dy masih kecil. Slanjutnya, silakan dibaca sendirilah, wkwkkwk...XDD

'N buat pembaca yang lain, silakan baca kembali Kuroshitsuji: Children of Demon, dan jangan lupa R&R…! Ciao! ^_^)/


	9. That Butler, Loveless

**KUROSHITSUJI FF: Children of Demon**

**Disclaimer: Toboso Yana**

**Chapter. 8: That Butler, Loveless**

* * *

"Sebastian jatuh cinta padamu?" Ciel berusaha menelaah kembali perkataan Ciel Middleford—mencoba menyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tak salah dengar.

"Ya, begitulah," tegas Ciel Middleford.

"Jangan bodoh! Sebastian itu iblis! Tidak mungkin dia bisa jatuh cinta pada manusia!" seru Ciel.

"Hmm? Jadi bisa kau jelaskan alasan kenapa Sebastian mau merawat kedua anakku padahal aku sama sekali tak memberinya perintah untuk itu?" ujar Ciel Middleford yang tampak semakin senang melihat reaksi Ciel yang kebingungan.

Ciel terdiam. Memang benar kalau sikap Sebastian menjadi sedikit aneh. Sebastian terkesan seperti sedang menutupi sesuatu padanya, dan lagi dari sikap dan perilakunya saat berbicara dengan Ciel Middleford, tidak dapat disangkal kalau Sebastian menganggap gadis itu lebih dari sekedar majikan. Tapi itu tetap tak mungkin terjadi! Bagaimana mungkin seorang iblis yang tak punya hati mencintai seseorang? Itu hal tergila yang pernah Ciel dengar seumur hidupnya.

"Aku masih tak bisa mempercayai kata – katamu," ujar Ciel. "Lain cerita jika kau mengatakan kalau yang sebenarnya jatuh cinta pada Sebastian adalah kau."

Ciel Middleford sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Ciel. Lalu tiba – tiba saja ia tertawa keras seolah telah mendengar hal yang sangat lucu. "Hah? Aku mencintai Sebastian? Hahahha…jangan bodoh, paman!" ujarnya.

Ciel tak mengatakan apapun, tapi dalam hati ia sangat kesal mendengar tawa dan ucapan Ciel Middleford yang seolah mengoloknya.

"Aku akui aku sempat berpikir kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya, tapi ternyata aku salah. Setelah hidup lama bersamanya, aku menyadari kalau aku hanya ingin memilikinya saja. Yah, paling tidak itu sebelum dia mengubahku jadi seperti ini," ujar Ciel Middleford. "Aku sendiri tidak menyangka dia punya sisi posesif yang mengerikan seperti ini."

"Posesif? Maksudmu Sebastian posesif padamu?" tanya Ciel.

"Siapa lagi menurutmu?" ujar Ciel Middleford. "Kau mau tahu, paman, apa alasan yang diberikannya padaku saat aku bertanya kenapa dia menghidupkanku lagi?" lanjutnya.

Ciel mengangguk.

"Dia bilang dia tak mau menyerahkanku pada orang lain, tentunya tidak pada kematian juga," jawab Ciel Middleford.

Ciel sekali lagi terkejut.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, paman," lanjut Ciel Middleford. "Tapi, yah, kalau memang kau masih tak percaya dan ragu padaku, aku sarankan kau bertanya langsung pada Sebastian. Kurasa dia tak akan sungkan menjawabmu," ujar Ciel Middleford, menyeringai.

Ciel terdiam—berpikir sebentar. Mungkin memang lebih baik menanyakannya pada Sebastian daripada ia harus bertanya pada Ciel Middleford yang sepertinya hanya tertarik untuk mengerjainya. Ciel benar – benar kesal sekaligus takjub melihat bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang bisa menyamai sifatnya sewaktu ia masih manusia—tidak, bahkan lebih buruk. Sesungguhnya, ia sendiri merasa tak akan heran jika Sebastian benar – benar jatuh cinta pada gadis ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sebagai manusia, sifat gadis ini benar – benar sepadan dengan iblis! Dengan sekali lihat, mata iblis Ciel bisa mengetahui kalau gadis ini memiliki jiwa yang penuh dengan kegelapan, kekejaman, dan…kehampaan?

Ciel menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mau meneruskan membaca isi hati keponakannya itu. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi padamu?" ujar Ciel.

"Tentu, paman. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Ciel Middleford.

"Kalau seandainya aku membawa kembali Sebastian bersamaku dan meninggalkanmu, apa kau keberatan?" ujar Ciel. Perkataan Ciel tak terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan, tapi lebih terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan.

Ciel Middleford menyeringai—seolah mengerti maksud tersembunyi dari perkataan paman kecilnya itu. "Kenapa aku harus keberatan?" ujarnya. "Justru aku akan lebih berterimakasih jika kau mau menjauhkan iblis itu dariku."

Ciel sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban keponakannnya itu. _Demi Tuhan, seberapa hitam hati gadis ini sebenarnya?!_ Ciel mengutuk dalam hati.

"Apa kau serius? Bukankah kau memerintahkan Sebastian untuk menjaga anak – anakmu?" tanya Ciel—masih tak percaya dengan jawaban gadis itu

"Hah? Sejak kapan aku meminta Sebastian untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?" ujar Ciel Middleford.

Ciel terkejut. "Lalu kenapa Sebastian mau menjaga kedua anak itu? Kalau bukan karena kau yang memerintahkannya, aku tak yakin Sebastian mau menjaga anak – anak itu dari kecil!" seru Ciel.

"Entahlah, paman. Aku juga bertanya – tanya hal yang sama denganmu," ujar Ciel Middleford.

Jawaban Ciel Middleford kali ini benar – benar membuat Ciel jengkel. Ia tak suka jika ada yang memutar – balikkan perkataannya. Ia tidak bodoh. Ia tahu benar kalau gadis itu tahu alasan mengapa Sebastian mati – matian menjaga kedua anak yang bahkan tak mengikat kontrak dengannya itu, tapi entah apa karena gadis ini mau mengusilinya atau apa makanya dia sengaja memutar – mutar pertanyaan.

"Persetan denganmu!" kutuk Ciel, jengkel. "Kalau kau memang tak mau memberitahukanku yang sebenarnya, tak usah memutar – mutar seperti itu! Aku bisa bertanya pada siapapun selain kau!"

Ciel Middleford tertawa geli melihat reaksi pamannya yang naik pitam. "Yah, terserahlah. Lagipula, aku tak peduli apa yang mau kau lakukan," ujar Ciel Middleford.

Ciel mendengus. "Heh! Jangan salahkan aku kalau Sebastian akhirnya benar – benar meninggalkan kalian dan kembali padaku!"

"Terserahlah, paman. Sudah kubilang aku tak peduli. Dari awal pun aku sudah memberitahu Sebastian kalau aku memberinya kebebasan untuk memilih. 'Apakah dia mau menjaga Lucifer dan Lucia, atau meninggalkan mereka terlantar begitu saja?'" ujar Ciel Middleford.

"Lalu kalau seandainya dia memilih untuk menelantarkan mereka di jalan bagaimana? Apa kau masih tetap tak peduli?" ujar Ciel.

Ciel Middleford menyeringai—membuat Ciel heran. "Tentu saja tidak. Pada kenyataannya, aku ini sudah mati, dan tentunya aku tak punya hak lagi untuk ikut campur masalah orang – orang yang masih hidup," ujarnya.

"Walau mereka adalah darah-dagingmu sendiri?" tanya Ciel.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Ciel Middleford, dingin.

Ciel terdiam sebentar. "Huh! Manusia macam apa kau ini?!" dengusnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar gadis itu.

"Ah, tunggu, paman!" ujar Ciel Middleford tiba – tiba.

"Ada apa?!" seru Ciel, kesal.

"Aku cuma mau mengingatkanmu untuk berhati – hati pada Lucifer," ujar Ciel Middleford.

"Haah? Kenapa aku harus berhati – hati pada anak itu?!" remeh Ciel.

"Kau terlalu meremehkannya, paman. Lucifer tak seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, lebih tepatnya dia berbeda dengan mereka," ujar Ciel Middleford. "Aku mungkin tak mempermasalahkan jika kau mau membawa Sebastian pergi dari rumah ini, tapi aku tak yakin jika Lucifer juga memiliki pendapat yang sama denganku. Anak itu sedikit sensitif pada apa yang dimilikinya, jadi aku harap kau jangan sampai membuatnya marah," jelasnya.

Ciel mendengus. "Mau dia marah atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku! Lagipula apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghentikanku? Apapun yang terjadi, Sebastian akan selalu menuruti perintahku, karena dia adalah butlerku yang abadi!"

Ciel tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Ciel. "Kau sepertinya lupa, paman. Lucifer mungkin terlihat seperti anak biasa, tapi tentu saja dia tak mungkin menjadi anak biasa. Jangan lupa, paman! Yang menjaga Lucifer dan Lucia dari mereka lahir sampai sekarang adalah Sebastian!" tegas Ciel Middleford. Tatapan matanya serius, meyakinkan Ciel kalau ia tidak sedang bercanda.

Ciel hanya mengeluarkan kata 'Cih!' dari mulutnya, dan tanpa menunggu lama, ia meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah yang pengap itu. Tak menyadari kalau Ciel Middleford mengantar kepergiannya dengan senyum kejam yang penuh makna.

* * *

Esok paginya, Ciel terbangun dari 'tidur'nya dengan mengalami rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak? Pagi itu ia harus dikejutkan oleh Lucifer yang datang membangunkannya dengan cara melompati tubuh kecilnya di tempat tidur. Ciel benar – benar naik darah dan akhirnya memilih untuk tak berbicara pada Lucifer sepatah kata pun selama berjam – jam.

(tempat: taman belakang mansion.)

"Nee~Ciel~! Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Lucifer dengan nada membujuk.

Ciel tak menjawab.

"Nee~Ciel~! Kalau kau marah – marah begitu, nanti _sweets_-nya jadi terasa gak enak lho," rayu Lucifer.

Ciel masih diam. Tetapi dalam hati ia menggumam, _'Huh! Pada dasarnya, memang rasa sweets ini sudah tak enak di lidah iblisku!'_

Sebastian sendiri hanya memperhatikan kedua majikannya dengan tatapan seolah sedang menyelidiki sesuatu. Ia lalu menangkap ekspresi Lucifer yang tidak wajar setiap kali memasukkan cake ke dalam mulutnya. _Ah, indra perasa Tuan Muda masih belum kembali rupanya, _pikir Sebastian.

Sebastian merasa heran dengan kejadian yang menimpa putranya itu beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum mereka bertemu dengan Ciel. Awalnya, warna Lucifer yang sebelumnya berwarna merah sepertinya, tiba – tiba berubah menjadi warna biru seperti mata ibunya. Yah, sebenarnya Sebastian sudah pernah melihat mata kebiruan itu sekali saat Lucifer berumur 10 tahun. Saat itu, Lucifer hampir terjatuh dari pohon dan ketika Sebastian akan menyelamatkannya, Lucifer memerintahkannya untuk tidak menolongnya dan akhirnya berjuang sendiri untuk turun dari pohon. Sejak itu Sebastian mengubah pikirannya tentang Tuan Muda, yang juga putranya itu. Ia dulu beranggapan kalau Lucifer itu terlalu bersikap seperti manusia, melihat tingkah lakunya yang benar – benar mirip dengan mendiang neneknya Lady Elizabeth Middleford. Tapi ia tak pernah mengira kalau kejadian itu akan terjadi dan mengubah sifat Lucifer 180 derajat. Dari sikap manja dan cerianya, menjadi nakal dan usil. Sebastian juga masih dapat mengingat seberapa repotnya dirinya ketika harus berkali – kali mencari pelayan baru, akibat kenakalan Lucifer yang membuat para pelayan takut kalau – kalau mereka akan kehilangan nyawa mereka sewaktu – waktu jika mereka masih tinggal di mansion itu. Tapi itu lebih baik. Sebastian lebih menyukai sifat Lucifer yang nakal daripada sifat cerianya.

Kembali ke persoalan tentang mata Lucifer. Sebastian sesungguhnya sedikit curiga apa penyebab berubahnya warna mata Lucifer dengan perubahan sikapnya itu punya hubungan tertentu. Kalau memang begitu, apa kali ini pun akan terjadi sesuatu pada diri putranya itu? Tapi berbeda dari saat itu, sekarang indra perasa Lucifer pun tiba – tiba menghilang begitu saja. Lucifer jadi tak bisa merasakan rasa makanan lagi, layaknya seorang iblis.

_Bagaimana cara agar warna mata dan indra perasa Tuan Muda bisa kembali seperti semula? _pikir Sebastian di sela pekerjaannya menyuguhkan teh pada ketiga majikan kecilnya. Lalu, tiba – tiba ia merasakan gemetar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mengingat sesuatu yang membuat dirinya—seorang iblis—merinding.

_Ada! Ada cara agar mata Tuan Muda kembali! _serunya dalam hati, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lucifer yang masih tengah membujuk Ciel. _Saat itu ada satu kejadian yang menyebabkan warna mata Tuan Muda Lucifer kembali seperti semula! Tapi—_

"Kau sungguh beruntung," tiba – tiba suara Ciel membuyarkan semua pemikiran Sebastian.

"Eh?" Lucifer menatap Ciel heran.

"Kau anak yang beruntung. Walau tak punya ayah dan ibu, kau punya saudara yang selalu menemanimu, nama baik yang membuatmu dikenal orang – orang, ditambah pelayan – pelayan juga butler yang setia menjagamu," ujar Ciel. "Kau tak seperti aku. Kau memiliki semua hal yang tak kumiliki."

Lucifer terbelalak mendengar ucapan Ciel. Lalu, ia terdiam beberapa saat. Ia meletakkan cangkir teh yang dipegangnya di meja, dan menunduk—membuat matanya tertutup oleh poninya.

"Kau salah…" gumamnya tiba – tiba.

Ciel sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Lucifer. Tapi sebelum sempat ia berkata apapun, Lucifer kembali berbicara. "Kau salah, Ciel. Aku tidaklah sesempurna seperti yang kau pikirkan," ujar Lucifer seraya mengangkat kembali wajahnya, dan menatap Ciel dengan tatapan serius.

Ada hening beberapa saat muncul di antara mereka. Ciel baru akan membuka mulutnya lagi, namun kali ini ia dihalangi oleh Sebastian.

"Tuan Muda," ujarnya pada Lucifer. "Apakah Anda igin saya menambah tehnya?"

Lucifer menatap Sebastian sebentar. "Tidak. Tidak perlu," ujarnya lalu beranjak dari kursi.

"Tuan Muda?"

"Aku sedikit ngantuk, jadi aku mau istirahat sebentar sebelum memulai pekerjaanku. Boleh, kan, Sebastian?" ujar Lucifer tanpa menatap Sebastian.

"Ya, tentu, Tuan Muda," jawab Sebastian, dan tanpa menunggu lama, Lucifer langsung beranjak pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Sebastian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah Ciel dan Lucia yang masih duduk di kursi taman. "Nona, Anda tak mengikuti Tuan Muda seperti biasa?" tanya Sebastian pada Lucia. Ia sedikit heran melihat Nona-nya yang diketahui selalu mengekor ke manapun kakak kembarnya pergi, tetap duduk menikmati tehnya—seakan tak melihat kepergian Lucifer.

Lucia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. "Lucia…menemani…Ciel…" ujarnya pelan. "Ciel…tamu…"

Mulut Sebastian membentuk huruf 'O'. Rupanya walau selalu bersikap manja pada kakak kembarnya, Nona dan juga putrinya ini masih memiliki sifat seorang Lady dan tuan rumah yang baik. Sebastian sedikit merasa bangga pada Lucia.

"Sebastian, tehnya!" perintah Ciel.

Sebastian pun segera menjalankan tugasnya, tetapi begitu ia akan menuangkan teh di cangkir Ciel, ia merasa ada yang aneh pada _teapot _yang dipegangnya.

"Ada apa, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel.

"Ah, maaf, _bocchan_. Sepertinya tehnya sudah habis, biar saya buat kembali dulu di dapur," ujar Sebastian.

Ciel mengernyitkan matanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tak menyadarinya?" tanya Ciel.

"Saya sungguh minta maaf atas ketidakpekaan saya," ujar Sebastian seraya membungkukkan badannya. Namun dalam hati, ia sendiri heran. Bagaimana bisa tehnya tiba – tiba habis begitu saja?! Ia yakin sekali kalau seharusnya masih banyak teh yang tersisa.

"Ngg…kalau begitu saya permisi sebentar. Nona, bisakah Anda menemani Ciel-_bocchan_ sebentar?" tanya Sebastian.

Lucia hanya mengangguk. Sebastian lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Entah mengapa saat itu, Sebastian merasakan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Sama yang seperti ia rasakan ketika malam natal itu.

* * *

**Lucia POV**

Aku menatap ayah pergi—kembali ke dalam mansion—meninggalkanku bersama Ciel Phantomhive di taman. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Ciel Phantomhive—menatapnya tajam—walau bagi orang yang melihatku, mereka pasti tak tahu kalau aku sedang menatap pemuda di hadapanku ini seperti menatap seorang musuh besar. Tak lama, Ciel Phantomhive balik menatapku. Ia sepertinya menyadari kalau aku sedang memandanginya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Cakenya…tidak…makan?" ujarku pelan.

Aku memang tak suka bicara panjang lebar seperti kakak. Ya, berbeda dengan kakak, aku lebih menyukai ketenangan. Aku berpikir mungkin karena sifat iblisku lebih besar daripada kakak. Kakak, walau memiliki kemampuan iblis yang lebih kuat daripada aku, tapi sifatnya lebih mendekati anak manusia pada umumnya. Aku sering berpikir mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan ayah sangat membenci kakak dulu.

"Aa, aku sudah kenyang," jawab Ciel.

Dia berbohong. Aku tahu kalau dia tak bisa makan—atau lebih tepatnya, tak bisa merasakan makanan manusia—sama seperti aku. Jujur saja, aku tak pernah menyukai makanan buatan ayah, tak pernah menyukai _sweets _yang begitu dicintai kakak, tak pernah menyukai wangi _Earl Grey _yang tercium di kamarku setiap pagi, tak pernah menyukai _afternoon tea_ yang selalu ditunggu – tunggu kakak, tak pernah menyukai cuaca cerah dan matahari pagi, tak pernah menyukai suara pelayan – pelayan yang bising, tak pernah menyukai manusia – manusia yang hidup di luar gerbang mansion, dan juga tak pernah menyukai tidur malam. Singkatnya, aku membenci apapun yang berada di dunia ini, kecuali kakak.

Kakak adalah segalanya untukku. Kalau ada kakak, aku bisa menahan kebencianku pada matahari pagi. Melihat senyum kakak ketika sedang makan, aku bisa bersabar dan tetap melahap makanan dan _sweets _buatan ayah. Mendengar suara kakak, aku jadi bisa melupakan suara berisik para pelayan idiot itu. Jika kakak menyukai sesuatu, aku pun akan menyukai hal itu. Jika kakak membenci sesuatu, maka aku pun akan membencinya. Dengan kata lain, Ciel Phantomhive—yang sangat dibenci kakak—juga adalah musuhku.

"Kau…mengganggu…" ujarku, membuat Ciel Phantomhive terkejut dan kembali menatapku.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya.

"Niisama…membencimu…" ujarku. "Niisama…menangis…karenamu…"

Ciel semakin terbelalak mendengar perkataanku. Tapi aku tak berhenti berbicara. Dia harus tahu! Dia harus tahu seperti apa penderitaan kakak!

"Apa maksudmu aku membuatnya menangis? Dari yang kulihat, dialah yang membuatku merasa tersiksa dengan keegoisan dan keusilannya sejak aku datang ke sini!" seru Ciel Phantomhive. "Lagipula, aku tak merasa berbuat sesuatu yang membuatnya membenciku."

Amarahku memuncak mendengar perkataannya. Aku membuka lebar mataku dan seketika semua piring dan cangkir di atas meja terbang—menyerang—Ciel Phantomhive. Sayangnya, Ciel berhasil menghindari seranganku. Aku berdiri dari kursi dan melangkah ke arah Ciel Phontomhive yang kini berada di tengah halaman.

"Niisama…menderita…karenamu…" ujarku seraya berjalan mendekati Ciel Phantomhive. "Niisama…selalu…sempurna. Tapi, karenamu Niisama berubah…" lanjutku.

Ciel Phantomhive menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. "S-siapa kau sebenarnya…?!" serunya.

Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku menatap kursi yang berada di belakangku dan dengan cepat, kursi itu pun melayang menuju ke arah Ciel Phantomhive. Kali ini Ciel Phantomhive berhasil menangkisnya dengan tangan kanannya. Entah karena merasa terdesak atau apa, mata biru Ciel Phantomhive berubah kemerahan layaknya mata iblis. Sepertinya ia menyadari kalau ia tak akan menang melawanku jika tak menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya.

"Mata…Niisama…sama seperti itu…" ujarku—menunjuk mata Ciel Phantomhive. "Kemerahan dan berkilau dalam kegelapan…Lucia menyukai mata Niisama…"

"Apa maksudmu?! Seingatku warna mata anak itu biru tua," ujar Ciel Phantomhive, yang sekali lagi membuatku naik darah.

Kini meja, kursi, pecahan piring – piring dan cangkir beterbangan di sekelilingku, siap menyerang pemuda di hadapanku. "Semuanya salahmu. Kalau kau tak ada, Niisama tak akan menderita. Kalau kau tak ada, ayah tak akan pernah membenci Niisama. Niisama tak akan pernah bersedih. Kalau kau tak ada, ayah akan hanya menjadi milik Niisama. Kalau kau tak ada, Niisama tak akan berubah. Kau merebut milik Niisama. Kau merebut Niisama dari Lucia. KEMBALIKAN NIISAMA PADA LUCIA!" dan bersamaan dengan teriakanku, semua benda – benda yang ada di sekelilingku menyerang Ciel Phantomhive secara bersamaan. "Ciel Phantomhive, atas perintah Niisama, kau harus mati."

**To be continue…**

* * *

**A/N: **Sori menunggu lama. Sejujurnya saya sempat kebingungan untuk chapter ini ceritanya akan seperti apa, ditambah lagi saya sedang sibuk dengan skripsi, dan juga masih sementara mengerjakan dua series fanfic lain (YuGiOh dan UtaPri). Tapi yah, akhirnya muncul juga kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini. Di chapter ini, seperti yang kalian baca, memperlihatkan dari sisi Lucia. Jujur saja, sebenarnya saya sengaja membuatnya seperti itu karena pengen kalian tahu tentang kepribadian Lucia juga, berhubung anak satu itu hampir gak pernah ngomong.

Err, kemudian, saya pengen minta bantuan sedikit dari kalian para pembaca tercinta. Berhubung chapter berikutnya adalah ending dari 'Phantomhive Arc'(saya namakan begini karena menceritakan tentang hubungan Ciel dan Lucifer), saya ingin kalian memilih satu dari 2 ending yang saya pikir bakal cocok untuk menutup akhir Arc ini.

1. Ciel tak jadi membawa Sebastian bersamanya dan kemudian meneruskan perjalanannya sendirian setelah berpisah dengan Lucifer, Lucia, dan Sebastian.

2. Ciel memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Lucifer dan keluarganya di mansion keluarga Middleford.

Nah, yang mana yang kalian suka? Silahkan dipilih! Dipilih! (Kek penjual di pasar aja). Saya tunggu jawaban dan tentunya review kalian! Sangkyuhh Beri Macchi! XDD

**Ciao^_^)/**

* * *

**UP NEXT!**

**Chapter. 9: That Butler, Family**


	10. That Butler, Envy

**KUROSHITSUJI FF: Children of Demon**

**Disclaimer: Toboso Yana**

**Chapter. 9: That Butler, Envy**

"KEMBALIKAN NIISAMA PADA LUCIA!" bersamaan dengan teriakan Lucia, seluruh benda yang berada yang ada di sekeliling gadis berambut pirang itu melayang dan menyerang Ciel yang masih berdiri terpaku—tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Untungnya ketika melihat semua benda – benda berbahaya itu mendekatinya, Ciel kembali tersadar dan segera menahan serangan – serangan itu dengan kekuatan iblisnya—menyebabkan benda – benda itu tak jadi mengenainya dan mulai berjatuhan ke tanah.

Di sisi lain, Lucia yang melihat serangannya dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh Ciel menjadi semakin kesal. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Ciel, bersiap kembali menyerang anak laki – laki itu. Ciel yang menyadari bahwa Lucia bermaksud menyerang sekali lagi, dengan cepat berlari menerjang ke arah Lucia sebelum gadis itu kembali menerbangkan benda – benda di sekelilingnya. Sayangnya, Ciel melakukan tindakan yang salah. Begitu ia dirinya telah hampir menggapai Lucia, Ciel merasakan rasa sakit yang membara di sekujur tubuhnya—membuatnya tersungkur di tanah.

Ciel menjerit dan menggeliat kesakitan di tanah—berusaha meredam rasa sakit dan panas yang membakar tubuhnya. Tapi sayangnya, rasa sakit itu tak kunjung hilang dan malah semakin menjadi – jadi. Dengan sedikit kekuatannya yang tersisa, Ciel mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kesal pada Lucia yang berdiri di hadapannya—menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin penuh kekejaman, disertai senyuman iblis yang tak kalah mengerikan dengan senyum Sebastian saat membantai musuh – musuhnya.

"Kuso…" gumam Ciel, tak mampu untuk berbuat apa – apa.

Tak lama, Ciel melihat Lucia berjalan mendekatinya. Seketika itu juga Ciel menyadari bahwa gadis itu berniat untuk membunuhnya. Ciel yang kesal karena kalah dari Lucia dan tak mampu berbuat apa – apa memejamkan mata dan bergumam dalam hati, _Sebastian…_

"OJOUSAMA!" tiba – tiba terdengar suara Sebastian dari belakang Lucia.

Lucia melirik ke belakang dan melihat ayah serta kakak kembarnya berdiri di sana—menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sebastian…" gumam Lucia.

"_Yamenasai, Ojousama!_" seru Sebastian.

"Gak mau…" gumam Lucia, lalu kembali menatap Ciel yang masih tersungkur di bawah kakinya.

"Nona!" seru Sebastian lagi, tapi tetap tak dihiraukan oleh Lucia.

Ciel yang melihat Sebastian hanya berteriak tanpa bertindak apa – apa untuk menolongnya merasa heran. _Apa yang kau lakukan, Sebastian? Kenapa kau tak segera menghentikan anak ini?_

"Tuan Muda," kini Sebastian beralih ke Lucifer yang hanya berdiri diam dan menatap ke arah adiknya.

"Eh?"

"Tuan Muda, segera hentikan Nona!" seru Sebastian. "Kalau Anda yang memberikan perintah, Nona pasti akan menurut!"

Lucifer menatap Sebastian yang memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh kecemasan. Kecemasan untuk Ciel. Seketika Lucifer merasa ada sesuatu yang hancur di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sebastian dan mewarnai mata biru safir-nya dengan warna hitam kelam.

"Gak mau…"

* * *

**Lucifer POV**

Semuanya berawal ketika aku masih berusia 6 tahun. Saat itu Sebastian, untuk pertama kalinya, mengajarkan kami kesenian, mulai dari seni musik, dansa, sampai melukis. Aku masih ingat dengan baik hari di mana Sebastian menyuruh kami untuk membuat sebuah lukisan dengan tema bebas. Lucia yang selalu pandai dalam melukis, membuat sebuah lukisan seorang gadis yang tubuhnya dikelilingi—atau lebih tepatnya, diikat oleh duri – duri mawar. Lukisannya yang terkesan sangat hidup itu tentunya mendapat pujian dari Sebastian.

Sebagai kakak, walau merasa bangga pada bakat Lucia, aku tentunya tak akan mau kalah olehnya. Maka, aku pun menggambar pemandangan gunung dan padang rumput yang luas dan disinari oleh terang dan hangatnya sinar mentari. Namun, ketika aku memperlihatkan lukisan itu pada Sebastian, reaksi Sebastian berbeda dari apa yang kuharapkan. Walaupun ia tersenyum dan berkata bahwa lukisanku sangat bagus, tapi aku dapat melihat rasa tak suka terpantul di mata kemerahannya. Tetapi aku tak berkata apa – apa, hanya membalas senyumannya dan segera kembali ke kamar, di mana aku merobek dan menghancurkan lukisan yang dengan susah payah kubuat itu.

Di sini, di mansion Keluarga Middleford, tempatku dilahirkan dan tempat di mana aku menjalani kehidupanku selama 11 tahun tanpa mengenal dunia luar, selain dari cerita Sebastian atau dari buku – buku di perpustakaan. Tak sedikit keinginanku untuk bisa keluar dan menjelajahi seluruh pelosok London—melihat – lihat seperti apa manusia – manusia yang tinggal di luar mansion ini. Namun, Sebastian selalu berkata bahwa ini belum waktunya bagiku dan Lucia untuk melihat dunia luar. Aku yang mempercayai Sebastian akhirnya menyerah dan menunggu saat yang tepat seperti yang dikatakan Sebastian.

Jangan salah! Aku sama sekali tak merasa kesepian. Di dalam mansion yang besar ini, tak hanya ada aku, Lucia, dan Sebastian. Ada pula para pelayan yang selalu menemaniku bermain, juga ada Cecil, kucing hitam tua, yang dulu dipelihara oleh ibuku. Tetapi, kemudian hal itu terjadi dan dalam sekejap aku tersadar oleh sesuatu. Sebastian, butler dan juga ayahku, seberapa besar pun perhatian yang diberikannya untukku, selalu ada satu hal yang membuatku merasa kalau sebenarnya Sebastian tak pernah menyukaiku. Kenapa? Apa karena dia seorang iblis yang tak bisa mencintai? Bukan! Sebastian selalu menjaga Lucia dengan baik, dan selalu merasa khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Apa karena aku tak punya ikatan kontrak dengannya? Bukan! Kalau begitu, seharusnya Lucia yang sama – sama tak terikat kontrak dengannya juga tak perlu dihiraukannya.

Lalu aku pun berhenti sejenak dan berpikir. Sebastian selalu memperlakukanku dan Lucia dengan cara yang berbeda. Saat menatap Lucia, Sebastian memandanginya dengan tatapan bangga dan senang. Tetapi saat menatapku, Sebastian selalu menyimpan sebuah perasaan yang berbeda di matanya. Apa itu? Benci? Bukan. Jijik? Bukan. Kecewa? Ya, itu adalah perasaan kecewa yang amat sangat besar, sampai aku yang masih berusia 6 tahun itu pun bisa merasakannya. Tapi kecewa karena apa? Aku lalu mencari tahu dengan segala cara. Aku mulai memperhatikan semua pelajaran yang diberikan Sebastian agar mendapat pujian darinya, aku memberikannya hadiah kartu ucapan beserta sekuntum bunga mawar putih pada hari ayah, aku mematuhi setiap peraturan yang diberikan Sebastian, hanya untuk membuat rasa kecewa itu menghilang dalam pantulan matanya. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang berhasil. Lalu sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan hal itu?

Pertanyaanku itu terjawab ketika aku berumur 10 tahun, ketika aku menemukan sebuah buku yang berjudul 'The Book of Phantomhive Family' di salah satu rak buku di ruang belajar. Di sana terdapat foto Ciel Phantomhive, saudara sepupu dan juga tunangan dari Nenek Elizabeth, yang juga adalah majikan Sebastian sebelum ia bertemu dengan ibuku. Aku langsung terkejut begitu melihat kemiripan wajah anak laki – laki itu dengan ibuku. Tak hanya wajah, bahkan aura yang terpancar dari diri mereka pun sama. Dingin dan tak punya emosi. Lalu aku tersadar, Lucia pun sama seperti ibu dan Ciel ini, yang selalu tampak tak berekspresi dan dengan pandangan mata yang dingin—seolah memandang rendah pada orang lain. Aku dengan cepat berlari ke kamar dan menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Mata berwarna kemerahan yang kuwarisi dari Sebastian terpantul di sana, namun aura yang keluarkan dari mataku berbeda dari Sebastian. Mata Sebastian sama seperti mata ibu, mata Lucia, juga mata si Ciel Phantomhive. Sedangkan mataku bersinar hangat dan berkilau bak matahari. Berbeda dari dari Lucia yang tak pernah menunjukkan emosinya, aku selalu terbuka dan ceria.

'_Begitu, ya? Jadi itu yang diingkan Sebastian?' _aku tersenyum pedih begitu menyadari arti kekecewaan Sebastian.

Sebastian adalah iblis, tentu saja ia menyukai sesuatu yang gelap, yang kejam sepertinya. Dan tanpa kusadari, cermin di hadapanku pecah dan hancur berkeping – keping. Sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah lagi berusaha menjadi anak baik yang penurut. Karena aku tahu, seberapa keras pun aku berusaha, Sebastian tak pernah menginginkan aku. Aku tak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti apa yang Sebastian inginkan.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Gak mau…" gumam Lucifer.

"Tuan Muda?" Sebastian terkejut mendengar jawaban Lucifer.

"Aku yang memerintahkan Lucia untuk membunuh Ciel Phantomhive. Kenapa aku harus menghentikannya?" ujar Lucifer seraya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sebastian sambil menyeringai.

"Tuan Muda, apa yang—"

"Ini semua salahmu. Kau ini butler-ku, Sebastian. Itu berarti kau hanya boleh mematuhi perintahku! Kau hanya boleh setia padaku!" ujar Lucifer. Mata kebiruannya perlahan berubah semakin gelap.

Sebastian terdiam sekejap mendengar perkataan Lucifer. Ia tahu jelas apa maksud perkataan anak laki – lakinya itu. Seketika mata merah Sebastian bersinar—menambah pekat warna merah pada matanya. "Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan ini, Lucifer?" ujar Sebastian membuat Lucifer, bahkan Ciel yang masih bergelut dengan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, terkejut karena Sebastian memanggil Lucifer dengan namanya secara tidak hormat.

Lucifer seketika mundur selangkah, menjauhi Sebastian. "_Urusai! *Omae wa akumade shitsuji da!_ Kau tak punya hak untuk melarangku!" seru Lucifer.

"_Akumade shitsuji?_ Itu memang benar. Tapi, tentunya Anda tidak lupa kalau saya memiliki satu peran lagi di keluarga ini, Tu-an-Mu-da," ujar Sebastian seraya berjalan mendekati Lucifer yang terus berjalan mundur setiap kali Sebastian berjalan mendekatinya. "Perintahkan Lucia untuk berhenti sekarang, Lucifer," ujar(baca: perintah)nya lagi.

"Gak! Aku gak mau!" seru Lucifer tetap bersikeras.

Sebastian menghela nafas. "_Sou desu ka? _Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat," Sebastian lalu membalikkan badannya dan menatap ke arah Lucia yang masih menyiksa Ciel.

Sebastian mengernyitkan mata, lalu kembali membuka lebar matanya dalam sekejap.

"KYAAAA!" seketika teriakan kesakitan Lucia menggema di angkasa, dan ia pun terjatuh ke tanah dan tak sadarkan diri.

"LUCIAAA!" seru Lucifer lalu berlari menuju adiknya yang tak sadarkan diri.

Ciel yang tiba – tiba merasa rasa sakit di tubuhnya menghilang, mengambil kesempatan dan berdiri dari tanah dan berlari menghampiri Sebastian yang berdiri di belakang Lucifer yang kini memeluk adik kesayangannya yang tak sadarkan diri itu di kedua lengannya, sambil memanggil – manggil nama gadis itu—mencoba membangunkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Sebastian?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Lucia?!" seru Lucifer. Air mata kemarahan mengalir dari mata kebiruannya.

"Saya minta maaf karena harus bertindak kasar. Tapi kalau saja Anda mau mendengarkan perkataan saya, hal ini pasti tak akan terjadi," ujar Sebastian.

Lucifer terdiam dan kembali menatapi adiknya yang tergeletak di lengannya.

"Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya? Apa dia iblis?" tanya Ciel pada Sebastian.

Sebastian menatap Ciel sebentar, lalu berkata, "Bisa dibilang begitu…"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel heran.

Tapi sebelum Sebastian menjawab pertanyaanya lagi, tiba – tiba sebuah angin yang kuat menghantam dirinya dan ia pun terlempar ke belakang.

"Bocchan!?" seru Sebastian, terkejut melihat Ciel yang terhempas dan menabrak meja taman.

"Aku tak apa," ujar Ciel seraya bangkit dari tumpukan meja dan kursi yang menimpanya.

Sebastian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lucifer yang berada di hadapannya.

"Tuan Muda, apa yang Anda lakukan!?" seru Sebastian.

Lucifer tak menjawab dan hanya berdiri sambil menggendong Lucia di kedua lengannya, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sebastian—masuk ke dalam mansion.

"Tunggu, Tuan Muda!" seru Sebastian. Ia bermaksud mengejar Lucifer, tapi tiba – tiba ia merasakan seseorang mencengkeram lengannya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Ciel telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku, Sebastian. Siapa mereka berdua sebenarnya?" ujar Ciel seraya menatap Sebastian dengan serius.

Sebastian terdiam dan hanya bisa mengangguk.

* * *

**Lucifer POV**

Aku menggendong Lucia yang tak sadarkan diri masuk ke dalam mansion. Begitu berada di dalam mansion, Celine, James, dan Heidy langsung berlari menghampiriku.

"Tuan Muda, ada apa?! Apa yang terjadi pada Nona?!" seru ketiganya, cemas.

"Tak apa. Lucia hanya kecapekan," ujarku. "Celine, tolong bawakan sebaskom air dingin dan kain untuk mengompres Lucia."

"Ba-baik, Tuan Muda!" seru Celine.

"Ingat, jangan buat kesalahan kali ini. Kalau perlu pakai saja kacamata khususmu itu saat bekerja, biar kau tak menumpahkan airnya," ujarku.

Celine sedikit terkejut mendengarku menyuruhnya memakai kacamata khusus yang selalu digunakannya hanya ketika ia bekerja sebagai assassin. Ia mengerti dengan sangat baik bahwa ketika aku menyuruhnya memakai kacamata itu adalah ketika aku memberikannya tugas yang penting.

"Saya mengerti, Tuan Muda," jawab Celine, kali ini dengan nada serius. Lalu ia pun segera berlari ke dapur, menjalankan tugasnya.

"James, tolong buatkan sup hangat untuk Lucia. Dan, Heidy, kau bantulah James mempersiapkan bahan – bahannya," ujarku.

"Siap, Tuan Muda!" seru James dan Heidy dengan nada yang tak kalah seriusnya dengan Celine tadi. Sepertinya mantan pegulat dan mantan ilmuwan gila itu telah mengerti keseriusan dari tugas yang kuberikan itu.

Aku kembali berjalan ke kamar Lucia. Dan begitu sampai di depan kamar adikku, aku membuka pintu kamarnya dengan menggunakan kekuatan iblisku, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar dan membaringkan Lucia di tempat tidurnya. Begitu selesai membaringkan Lucia dan menyelimutinya, aku menatap ke cermin yang berada di samping tempat tidur Lucia. Kuhiraukan mata kebiruan yang menatapku balik dari dalam cermin, lalu aku membuka pita hijau yang melingkari kerah bajuku perlahan. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin, aku membuka jas abu – abu kesukaanku dan melemparnya ke lantai beserta pita yang tadi kulepas, kemudian membuka kancing kemejaku sampai mencapai dada. Tak lama, tampaklah sebuah simbol bintang iblis yang bersinar kebiruan di dadaku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari cermin ke Lucia, adikku yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Aku lalu berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur, dan duduk di sudutnya. Aku mengelus kepala Lucia dengan lembut, lalu menundukkan kepalaku dan berbisik di telinganya, _you'll be alright, my dear. I will be with you...always…_

* * *

**Ciel POV**

Mataku terbelalak dan tubuhku terpaku di tanah—terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Sebastian.

"Tuan Muda Lucifer dan Nona Lucia adalah _half-demon_…"

Aku tak bereaksi—masih shock akan informasi yang baru saja kudengar.

"Lebih tepatnya lagi, mereka berdua adalah anak saya dan Nona Ciel," ujar Sebastian lagi.

_Ini gila! Apa Sebastian sadar akan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya?! Ok, kalau dia bilang kalau kedua anak itu adalah iblis yang diadopsi oleh si Ciel Middleford itu untuk menjadi anaknya, aku mungkin masih bisa percaya! Tapi ini-?! Ini gila! _seruku dalam hati.

"Saya tak akan berbohong pada Anda, Bocchan," ujar Sebastian.

"Kau kira aku bisa percaya begitu saja?!" seruku, akhirnya.

"Saya tak heran jika Anda meragukannya," ujar Sebastian.

Aku menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan tak percaya. "A-apa kau mau bilang kalau kau menyuruhku percaya bahwa iblis sepertimu menikah dengan manusia!?" seruku.

Sebastian tertawa kecil. "Menikah? Itu mustahil. Yang saya lakukan dengan Nona Ciel sama sekali tak membutuhkan pernikahan atau hal bodoh apalah itu," ujarnya seraya menyeringai.

Aku merasa kalau wajahku sedikit memerah—entah karena kesal atau karena—ah, tidak! Sudah pasti karena kesal!

"Permintaan terakhir Nona Ciel adalah memberikannya keturunan untuk meneruskan keinginannya," ujar Sebastian. "Tentunya, sebagai butler yang handal, saya tak mungkin menolak permintaan itu, bukan?"

Perkataan Sebastian membuat aku ingin menghancurkan kepalanya saat itu juga. Tapi aku bersabar karena masih ingin mendengarkan penjelasannya lagi. "Huh! Butler handal macam apa yang berani menyentuh majikannya sendiri!" ujarku. "Kalau hanya ingin anak kan bisa dengan berbagai cara! Misalnya, dengan mengadopsi, atau kalau perlu kau tinggal mencarikannya pria untuk dinikahi!"

Tiba – tiba aku merasakan aura sekitarku mendadak menjadi berat dan dingin. Aku menatap Sebastian, dan terkejut begitu melihat Sebastian telah dikelilingi oleh aura hitam kelam.

"Mencarikan Nona pria untuk dinikahi? Hahaha…Anda bercanda, Bocchan. Saya tak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu. kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, saya lebih memilih untuk membunuh seluruh pria di London yang berani mendekatinya," ujar Sebastian dengan senyum iblisnya.

Aku terhenyak mendengar ucapan Sebastian. Aku baru saja ingin bertanya apa maksud dari perkataannya, tapi tiba – tiba aku teringat akan perkataan Ciel Middleford malam itu.

'…_karena Sebastian 'jatuh cinta' padaku…'_

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan memberanikan diri bertanya, "Hei, Sebastian, apa jangan – jangan kau jatuh cinta pada putri Lizzy?"

Sebastian sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku, namun ia balik membuatku terkejut dengan senyuman dinginnya dan berkata, "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu…"

* * *

**Sebastian POV**

Saya dan Tuan Muda Ciel kembali memasuki mansion untuk melihat keadaan Tuan Muda Lucifer dan Nona Lucia. Selama perjalanan menuju kamar Nona Lucia, Ciel-bocchan hanya diam dan tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Sepertinya saya telah berhasil membuatnya terkejut dengan cerita saya tadi. Yaah, saya rasa siapapun tak akan percaya jika mendengar kalau seorang iblis seperti saya bisa memiliki anak dari seorang manusia.

"Sebastian-san," panggil Celine yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Nona Lucia.

"Ah, Celine, bagaimana keadaan Nona?" tanyaku.

"Nona masih tertidur," jawab Celine. "Tapi, ano…Sebastian-san, Tuan Muda berpesan bahwa kau tak boleh masuk ke kamar Nona."

"Eh?"

"Lalu untuk Tuan Ciel, Tuan Muda berpesan agar Anda menunggunya di ruang latihan anggar. Katanya ada yang ingin Tuan Muda bicarakan dengan Anda," lanjut Celine.

Ciel-bocchan terlihat sedikit terkejut, tapi tetap menjawab, "Aku mengerti."

"K-kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," ujar Celine seraya segera beranjak dari hadapan kami.

"Apa mau anak itu kali ini?" ujar Ciel-bocchan.

"Saya rasa Tuan Muda ingin menyelesaikan permasalahan ini dengan Anda secara jantan," ujarku, menyeringai.

Ciel-bocchan menatapku dengan serius. "Sebastian, kau merencanakan sesuatu, kan? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Saya tersenyum. "Maaf, saya tak mengerti maksud Anda."

Ciel-bocchan terlihat sangat kesal mendengar jawaban saya, dan saya menikmati ekspresinya itu seperti biasa.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ciel dan Sebastian menunggu kedatangan Lucifer di ruang latihan selama 20 menit. Ciel yang tak suka menunggu mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Namun begitu ia ingin protes dan mengeluarkan kekesalannya, pintu ruang latihan terbuka dan Lucifer pun muncul di hadapannya.

"Kau lama!" seru Ciel kesal.

Lucifer terdiam sejenak. "Aku rasa dengan kekacauan ini kau pasti sudah tahu siapa kami sebenarnya, kan, Ciel Phantomhive?" ujar Lucifer.

"Aa…aku sudah dengar dari Sebastian, dan aku tak bisa mempercayainya!" ujar Ciel.

Lucifer tertawa kecil. "Itu terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak," ujar Lucifer seraya mengambil sepasang pedang yang berada di sudut ruangan. "Tapi terlepas dari semua itu, aku sangat menghargai kalau kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku kali ini," lanjut Lucifer seraya melemparkan sebuah pedang kepada Ciel, yang ditangkap dengan baik oleh Ciel.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ciel.

"Aku tak akan basa – basi, Ciel. Karena itu, aku akan memperlihatkannya langsung padamu lewat pertandingan ini!" ujar Lucifer, lalu menyerang Ciel dengan pedangnya.

Ciel menangkis serangan Lucifer, dan ketika pedang mereka saling bertabrakan, seketika sebuah ingatan memenuhi kepala Ciel bagai menonton _cinematic record._

* * *

"Lucifer-sama! Lucifer-sama! Apa yang Anda lakukan?! Cepat turun dari sana!" seru Sebastian.

"Aku ingin melihat dunia luar, Sebastian," seru Lucifer dari atas pohon.

"Jangan bodoh, Lucifer-sama! Anda bisa jatuh!" seru Sebastian lagi.

Lucifer yang merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Sebastian, membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan bermaksud untuk memrotes perkataan Sebastian yang mengatainya bodoh. Namun sayangnya, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan tergelincir dari pohon.

"Lucifer-samaa!" seru Sebastian begitu melihat Lucifer bergelantung di pohon tertinggi di halaman mansion itu.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT, SEBASTIAN! INI PERINTAH!" seru Lucifer, membuat Sebastian yang bermaksud untuk meolongnya, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lucifer-sama…" Sebastian tak bergerak dan hanya memandangi Lucifer yang masih berusia 10 tahun berusaha sekuat tenaga menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuannya. Sejujurnya ada sedikit perasaan cemas di hatinya saat melihat Lucifer, tetapi rasa cemas itu segera hilang dan beganti dengan rasa bangga ketika melihat anak laki – lakinya itu berhasil turun dari pohon dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Lucifer yang merasa senang karena berhasil turun dari pohon tanpa bantuan Sebastian, baru saja akan membanggakan dirinya, tetapi ia terhenti begitu melihat senyuman dan tatapan mata Sebastian.

"Anda baik – baik saja, Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian seraya tersenyum.

Dalam sekejap, Lucifer merasa seluruh pandangan matanya tertutup oleh warna biru yang dingin, yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak, dan menghancurkan seluruh akal sehat di dalam pikirannya.

* * *

Ciel kembali tersadar dari ingatan singkat yang baru saja dilihatnya. "Apa itu tadi?" ujarnya pada Lucifer sambil kembali mempertahankan dirinya dari serangan Lucifer yang membabi-buta.

"Kau belum mengerti? Baiklah, akan kuperlihatkan yang lain padamu," ujar Lucifer, lalu sekali lagi mengirimkan ingatannya pada Ciel

* * *

"Lucia, Lucia! Aku punya rahasia besar lho!" seru Lucifer yang berusia 11 tahun, pada adik kembarnya.

"Apa?" ujar Lucia tanpa berekspresi.

"Aku abru menyadari kalau aku ini immortal! Aku tak bisa mati selamanya, Lucia!" seru Lucifer. "Kalau dipikir – pikir, wajar juga sih! Kita kan setengah iblis!"

Lucia memandangi kakaknya, lalu berkata, "Lucia tidak immortal."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Kau juga kan setengah iblis. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak—"

"Oniisama dan Lucia berbeda…" ujar Lucia memutus perkataan Lucifer.

Lucifer menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai saking terkejutnya. "Masa sih? Jadi hanya aku saja…?" gumam Lucifer. Tak lama, setetes air mata jatuh dari pipinya ke lantai. "Kalau Lucia tidak immortal, itu berarti suatu hari Lucia akan mati. Mati meninggalkanku…sendiri…"

"Oniisama tidak sendiri…" ujar Lucia.

Lucifer mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap adiknya dengan mata berkaca – kaca. "Apa maksudmu aku tidak sendiri? Aku akan sendirian, Lucia! Yang mencintaiku hanya kau saja! Ayah—Sebastian membenciku! Baginya aku hanya pengganti Ciel Phantomhive!" serunya, lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu tidak benar," ujar Lucia seraya memeluk Lucifer. "Ayah akan memilih Niisama. Niisama adalah iblis yang hebat. Niisama berbeda dari Lucia, dan berbeda dari ayah. Hanya Lucia yang tahu kemampuan kakak yang sebenarnya. Niisama hanya perlu membangkitkan kekuatan itu saja."

"Tapi…bagaimana caranya?" tanya Lucifer.

Lucia tak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Ia melepas pelukannya dan dengan kedua tangannya, ia mengangkat wajah Lucifer agar berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Lucia…?"

"Lucia akan membantu Niisama. Lucia adalah jiwa Niisama yang satu lagi, karena itu kekuatan Lucia pun adalah kekuatan Niisama. Lucia akan mengikat kontrak dengan Niisama. Dengan begitu kekuatan Lucia akan menjadi milik Niisama sepenuhnya," ujar Lucia.

Belum sempat Lucifer bertanya lebih lanjut, Lucia sudah lebih dulu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir kakaknya itu. Dan seketika, sekeliling mereka dipenuhi oleh cahaya biru yang berasal dari lambang faustian yang terbentuk di bawah mereka. Cahaya itu kemudian semakin lama semakin mengecil dan kemudian mengendap di dada Lucifer.

"Kontrak telah dibuat…" ujar Lucia.

* * *

"Kau sudah paham sekarang, Ciel?" ujar Lucifer seraya kembali menyerang Ciel.

Ciel terpental ke belakang, namun ia tetap berdiri dan mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh. Ciel terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya tertutup oleh poni-nya. Sebastian menatap heran pada kedua majikannya itu. Bingung tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan keduanya.

"Apaan itu? ternyata hanya seperti itu, ya?" gumam Ciel.

"Apa?!" Lucifer merasa sedikit kesal mendengar ucapan Ciel.

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Ciel tiba – tiba. "Kau membenciku karena kau menganggap Sebastian membandingkanmu denganku?! Yang benar saja! Seberapa menyedihkannya kau ini!?"

"Menyedihkan, katamu?! Apa yang kau tahu tentangku?!" seru Lucifer seraya menyerang Ciel dengan kekuatan penuh, menyebabkan Ciel terdorong sampai ke tembok.

"Aa, aku tahu semuanya! Kau ini hanya anak menyedihkan yang hanya bisa bergantung pada orang lain!" seru Ciel sambil menahan serangan Lucifer. "Memangnya kenapa kalau kau seorang diri?! Memangnya kenapa kalau semua orang tak mengakuimu?! Apa kau tak punya kekuatan untuk bisa berdiri sendiri?! Dasar bocah manja!"

Lucifer semakin kesal dan berubah ke wujud iblisnya. "Aku tak mau dikatai manja olehmu!" serunya seraya menghantam Ciel dengan pedangnya.

Ciel terjungkal di lantai, tapi segera bangkit kembali. "Huh! Benar – benar memuakkan! Jadi ujung – ujungnya, kau hanya ingin Sebastian mengakuimu sebagai anak dan bukan hanya sebagai majikan, begitu?! Kau hanya ingin Sebastian menyanyangimu, begitu?! Jangan bercanda! Kau pikir Sebastian itu siapa?! Yang tak tahu apa – apa itu kamu, tau!" seru Ciel seraya mengeluarkan semua kekuatan iblisnya dan menerjang ke arah Lucifer dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_Cepat—aku tak sempat menghindar! _Lucifer memejamkan mata bersiap menerima serangan Ciel.

Tetapi, anehnya, walau menunggu beberapa lama, ia tak merasakan apapun. Ia membuka mata dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hhh…Anda benar – benar majikan yang merepotkan, Lucifer-sama…"

"Se-Sebastian?!" Lucifer terkejut melihat Sebastian yang berdiri di hadapannya, menahan serangan Ciel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel.

"Melindungi anak dari bahaya adalah tugas orang tua, bukan, Ciel-bocchan?" ujar Sebastian seraya tersenyum.

Ciel menurunkan pedangnya dan melompat mundur. "Huh! Memangnya kau pantas bicara seperti itu!"

Sebastian hanya tersenyum.

"Sebastian, apa yang—" Lucifer masih terkejut mendengar tindakan dan perkataan Sebastian.

Sebastian berbalik dan menatap Lucifer. "Hhh…bukannya ini semua salah Anda? Karena Anda terlalu berlebihan, sehingga membuat orang – orang salah paham."

"Salah paham? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucifer bingung.

"Tuan Muda, apa masih ingat apa yang terjadi saat Cecil mati?" tanya Sebastian.

Lucifer terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Kau tahu tentang kematian Cecil?!"

"Tentu saja, Tuan Muda. Anda pikir bisa menyembunyikannya dari saya?" ujar Sebastian.

Wajah Lucifer memucat.

"Tuan Muda, Cecil tidak dibunuh oleh anjing liar seperti kata Anda," ujar Sebastian. "Yang membunuh Cecil adalah Anda, bukan?"

"A-apa maksudmu, Sebastian?! Aku tidak—"

"Tak apa, Tuan Muda. Anda memang tak perlu mengakuinya," ujar Sebastian.

"Eh?"

"Karena walau saya berkata seperti itu, tapi saya tahu Anda bukanlah pelaku yang sebenarnya," ujar Sebatian.

"Tu-tunggu, Sebastian. Apa maksudmu aku tak membunuh Cecil?!" seru Lucifer.

"Seperti yang saya bilang, Tuan Muda. Yang membunuh Cecil adalah orang lain, bukan Anda. Anda hanya dijadikan media oleh orang itu," jelas Sebastian.

"Ta-tapi, aku tak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa—"

"Tuan Muda, apa Anda ingat bagaimana cara Anda membunuh Cecil?" tanya Sebastian.

Lucifer berpikir sebentar. "Tidak, aku tak begitu ingat," jawabnya.

Sebastian tersenyum. "Tentu saja Anda tak ingat. Karena Anda hanya dibuat percaya oleh ingatan palsu yang ditanamkan pada diri Anda. Benar, kan, Nona Lucia?" ujar Sebastian seraya menatap ke arah pintu ruang latihan yang terbuka.

"Lucia?!" Lucifer terkejut Lucia yang muncul dari balik pintu ruang latihan.

Lucia berjalan masuk ke ruang latihan dengan tenangnya. Di kedua lengannya ia menggendong boneka Phantom Rabbit kesayangannya. "Niisama…" gumamnya pelan.

"Nona Lucia, pelaku sebenarnya yang telah membunuh Cecil dan membuat Tuan Muda Lucifer membenci Ciel-bocchan adalah Anda, bukan?" ujar Sebastian, mengejutkan Lucifer dan Ciel.

"Lu-Lucia, apa itu benar?!" tanya Lucifer.

Lucia terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Hai, oniisama…"

**To be continue…**

* * *

**A/N:** OK! Memang chapter ini berbeda sekali dari yang author sampaikan di chapter lalu. Seharusnya memang seri Phantomhive Arc berakhir sampai di sini, tapi setelah lama berpikir, author untuk memperpanjangnya satu chapter lagi berhubung author mendapatkan ide baru untuk mengisi chapter ini, yaitu kisah tentang masa lalu Lucifer dan Lucia. Singkatanya, chapter ini dan chapter berikutnya akan membahas tentang masa kecil si kembar yang tak pernah diketahui oleh Sebastian.

Satu lagi alasan penambahan chapter ini adalah karena author masih belum mendapat keputusan yang bulat tentang bagaimana ending dari Phantomhive Arc ini. Sejauh ini hasil vote kemarin masih seri, n author sendiri juga masih bingung harus memilih yang mana. Mohon dimaklumi... :)

Ah, lalu author juga ingin minta maaf karena terlambat upload. Maklum, author lagi sibuk sama skripsi n baru ada waktu sekarang untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Tapi tenang saja! Author sama sekali tak ada niat untuk membuat fanfic ini hiatus atau semacamnya, walau mungkin nanti bakal agak telat lagi update chapter berikutnya...#digebukramerame So, silakan terus lanjut baca fanfic ini, hahahha...

Sekian dari author...

See you on the next chapter...

**Ciao^_^)/**


End file.
